


Comme des enfants

by etherith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Teacher AU, There are flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherith/pseuds/etherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After sustaining a career ending injury to his knee, Oikawa Tooru did not expect eleven years of his life to pass without Iwaizumi Hajime by his side. Little does he know that the latter has recently returned to Japan and incidentally has just been hired as a teacher at the same school as him.</p><p>In which Iwaizumi disappears for eleven years to study in America after they graduate and Oikawa turns into a surprisingly genuine adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate Works in Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic means "Like Children" in french.
> 
> I started writing this AU because I thought of how dumb they'd all be as teachers and then it got out of hand.  
> This chapter is mostly background to introduce characters and set up a basic understanding of Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship as it is now. I also intend to introduce other ships and extend chapter length as time goes on.  
> There will also be a memory "fragment" at the beginning of every chapter to give some insight to the past.

**Fragment I**

  
"Oikawa, I have to tell you something important," Iwaizumi's voice echoes in his ears, but he doesn't want to hear it. Doesn't want his worst fears to be confirmed.

"Iwa-chan can tell me after the match, right?" Oikawa smiles, but it's forced and Hajime knows it. He's well accustomed to watching the corner's of the taller boy's mouth curve into a signature grin that held no sincerity. 

"I guess." And that's that.

Oikawa has to force himself to turn away and the instant he knows he can't be seen the smile is dropped. He knows what today's match against Karasuno means for the team. If they don't win, then it's the end of the line. For the third years this is the last hurrah before they must retire and Oikawa Tooru knows that Iwaizumi has dreams for the future that don't include volleyball and definitely don't include him. And that's what scares him.

Aobajousai wins the first set, Karasuno the second, and as they prepare for the finale Oikawa's calm demeanor is slipping. The coach speaks words of encouragement to his teammates, just a buzzing in his ears as he struggles to maintain his composure. A heavy inhale, knuckles curling until they reach the point of whiteness, fingernails digging into his smooth palms, allows him to reach a neutral zone. The whistle blows.

"Tooru, let's go." Iwaizumi says, offering his hand to Oikawa who accepts it.

There's a fuzzy quality to the remainder of the match, something Oikawa had suppressed deep in his mind for some time. However, there is one instant he cannot suppress no matter how much time has passed. He remembers every detail with painful clarity. The return from Watari to which he gives a " _Nice recieve!_ ". A return that should've gained their team the 21st point. The timing of the jump and the way in which the ball brushes off his fingertips for his set, wrong. _I'm falling_ , Oikawa thinks to himself, but this fall is different. This time there is no one to catch him, to call out to him preventing the imminent injury.  
A pop. Swelling. Someone is yelling his name. Since when did his knee hurt so badly? Then there is a heavy blackness which Oikawa claims to be the final memory of that day, but he knows how big of a lie that is.

"I got a scholarship to study abroad in America, Tooru."

"So Iwa-chan is finally leaving me behind?"

"Oi, don't put it like that," Iwaizumi sighs, leaning against the hospital bed. He rests his hand all too briefly against Oikawa's and the latter wishes he would leave it there forever. "You know that's not the case, dumbass."

"I don't really know anything anymore," Oikawa murmurs, too tired to whine about the insult. He brings his free hand up to rest over his eyes. The motion tugs at the chord attached to his heart monitor.

"We'll see each other again," Iwaizumi promises, shifting his fingers in an ever so inviting manner which Oikawa jumps on, interlacing their fingers.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, or something like that?" Oikawa asks mockingly, peering up at Iwaizumi's face from behind his hospital gown.

"Or something like that." Iwaizumi echoes, pulling their intertwined fingers upward and placing an awkward kiss against Oikawa's knuckles. Then before he knows it the warmth of his best friend is absent from his palm and Iwa-chan's back is exiting through the door. A nurse comes in and he's forced to rate his pain based on a color coded scale of one to ten because there are tears slipping down his face.

 

**Present Day**

Oikawa groaned, signing off the final paper in his stack and shoving them at Hanamaki whom sat across from him, sipping an espresso.

"I'm finally done, we can go home." He said, clicking his pen closed and returning it to it's designated spot in his satchel. They were the only two remaining in the faculty room, having pushed their back to school preparations until the last moment. Now dusk was fast approaching and Oikawa Tooru finally had the last of his syllabus signed. He dragged his fingers idly through his hair, leaning backward in his chair. He made a mental note to purchase a better conditioner as his fingers caught on snarls.

"You completed your lesson plan?" Hanamaki questioned, examining the stack with a disinterested glance, then stood and rinsed his mug in the sink.

"I had that in yesterday," Oikawa replied, pushing himself up out of the chair to grab his jacket off the rack. "I bet if we run we can catch the train and still get a drink with the other staff," he said tapping his watch. Hanamaki gathers his things and follows Oikawa out the door, locking it behind them.

Misaki Hana is still at the front desk when they arrive in the main entrance. Oikawa is all smile and charm when he sees her, "Hana-chan care to join us for a drink?"

Hana offers him a glare, picking up her purse from behind the desk and jingling her keys. "I've only been waiting for the last two hours. Seriously, you've been here three years now, I'd think you'd be prepared." She led the two out of the building, locking the entryway behind them as they made their way towards the station.

"But Hana-chan, if I was prepared every year, who would keep Makki-chan company?" Oikawa asked, fake sincerity on his face as he pulls his jacket on. He expertly avoids Hanamaki's half-hearted punch and lets out a laugh.

"Nobody wants your company, dumbass." Hanamaki grins.

"I swear Oikawa, you're such an idiot." Hana sighs.

"The biggest idiot." Hanamaki echoes, checking the notifications on his phone.

"Hey! That's mean!" Oikawa yelled, but it's joking, and a minute later they're all chuckling.

The train ride is comfortable, allowing for the two teachers to discuss their lesson plans quietly in the privacy of their own train car. Hana is going over the remaining papers she has to prepare for the opening ceremony. She is by far the most prepared for the new school year to start despite not being a teacher herself.

"Anything interesting?" Oikawa asked, peering over her shoulder at a faculty roster.  
"Yeah, we have four new staff joining us."

Hanamaki's interest is piqued, "Oh? What subjects?"

"Two of them are counselor interns from the local university."

"I bet Kunimi will appreciate the help," Oikawa said.

"I don't understand why he even took that job, he's horrible at it," Hana sighed, but shoved the data sheet with the new hire's photos at the blond. Oikawa only caught a glance of a young man with unruly black hair before the paper was in Hanamaki's hands.

"Kuroo Tetsuro and Kozume Kenma? Are you sure the second one is even in college?"  
"Of course! He graduated high school a year after you did, but according to his interview family issues prevented him from attending university until recently."

"Who are the other two?" Oikawa asked, but Hana is oddly quiet.

"I don't recall their names," She says, shuffling her papers into a stack and tucking them into a folder. "But they'll both be in the english department."

"We're finally getting more help?" Hanamaki asks, returning the sheet with the interns to the secretary. Hana gives him a kind smile and tucks it away as well.

"Yeah, I heard one of them studied abroad in America." Hana offered, standing as the train nears their stop.

"I wonder if he ever met Iwaizumi," Hanamaki jokes, glancing at Oikawa to see his reaction. Oikawa's face doesn't betray anything, instead a brilliant smile finds its way naturally onto his face.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Oikawa laughs, moving to stand. His hand ghosts over his right knee as he stands and if Hanamaki hadn't been watching for it he wouldn't have noticed the brief shadow that danced over his friend's face.

"Mm," Makki nods, "I'd love to get in contact with him again. It's been ages." He shoves his hands into his pockets as the trio exits the train into the brisk spring evening. It's not warm out yet, as winter had hung around longer than usual this year, but the evening air is refreshing.

"I never had the pleasure of meeting him," Hana says.

"I'm sure Iwaizumi-san is the kind of person who'd get along really well with you." Oikawa replies instantly, making Hanamaki's gaze return to his face. It had been a while since the forbidden name had been spoken by Oikawa himself and Makki took amusement in the added honorific. When it came to Iwaizumi's absence in his life, Oikawa was like a child. Stubborn and unwilling to acknowledge it outright.

  
"Oikawa-sensei! Hanamaki-sensei! Hana-chan!" A bright voice greets the trio from the entryway of the bar. Yachi Hitoka gives a violent wave that causes Oikawa to worry for the well being of her wrist. She graduated two years ago during his second year of teaching at the high school. Yachi was an intelligent girl who had a passion for teaching and in addition to learning to manage her mother's company, was now working part time at the school with administrative things. "Hurry up! We just got our appetizers!"

  
The interior of the bar is warm and the instant he crosses the threshold Oikawa has his smile plastered on his face. He settles next to Kunimi who regards him with an expression that can be described as a smile if you are willing to have an active imagination. Beside him Mastukawa nudges a platter of some American dish towards him that tastes mostly of salt. Nearly all of the staff are present save for Daichi and Lev whom were no longer invited to such events due to their inability to handle liquor.

"Aye! Look who finally made it to the party!" Terushima's voice booms from across the room. Balanced between his hands is a plastic tray with several alcoholic beverages on it. "I see you convinced my lovely fiancé to join you as well." He beams, stooping to pass out bottles of beer.

"You knew I was coming anyway." Hana sighs, but a smile is on her face and there is a faint pink tint to her cheeks. She takes her seat beside Yuuki whom immediately engages her in some conversation about local university programs improving. She receives a wine.

"Oi, Oikawa!" Kindaichi shouts, lifting his beer bottle and reaching across the table toward him. "A toast for the new school year!"

"Hey turnip head, stop leaning over the food! You're gonna knock something over!" Terushima yells, pulling the younger man backward by his styled black hairs. Oikawa chuckles, opting to pour himself some sake off of the table.

"Then cheers! To the new school year!" Oikawa laughs clinking their drinks against each other. He takes a sip. It only takes a few moments for everyone to fall back into comfortable conversation, drinking and laughing.

"Oikawa-san, has your knee acted up at all recently?" Yaku asks, spooning a mouthful of rice into his mouth a minute later. Oikawa's hand slides to get a gentle grip on his right knee.

"No, I've been very lucky Yaku-san." Oikawa replies, fluctuating the amount of pressure he is applying. "I received a new prescription last month so I'll have to give you the updated meds for your cabinet."

"Very good," Yaku beamed. He takes great pride in his job as school nurse, a fitting job for his naturally nurturing personality. "Just make sure that when club activities start you aren't overexerting yourself."

 _Don't you think I know that?_ Oikawa wonders absently. He simply nods, taking to spooning his portion of rice into his mouth. Oikawa washes it down his throat with his drink. He's not the biggest drinker, but once and while it just felt good to let himself go. As the night wore on he chatted in an animated fashion about volleyball and school and caught himself up on the latest gossip.

It's two in the morning when Oikawa leaves the bar, mostly sober. He supports a wasted Yahaba on his back, positioned in a manner so as not to put extra pressure on Oikawa himself, as advised by Yaku. Kindaichi walks beside them accompanied by a totally sober Watari.

Oikawa takes the opportunity to bring up the new transfers, "Kindaichi, do you know anything about the new English transfers?"

"Nah," Kindaichi yawned, "Well actually, one of them played volleyball with Yuuki-kun and Yaku-san. Inuoka Sou was it?"

"Yeah, Yuuki brought him clubbing once, but you were pretty drunk," Watari inserted, "I don't expect you to remember him."

Oikawa rubbed the side of his face against Yahaba's arm since his were both occupied.  
"What about the teacher?"

"I think he studied in America," Kindaichi said. _Yeah, I already know that, but who is he_. Oikawa let out a frustrated sigh as the complex neared.

"He's also slotted as a substitute gym teacher," Kindaichi adds. "You'll probably get to work with him some days." Oikawa hums, adjusting the resting boy on his back who is currently drooling on his nice shirt. _Great, now I'm going to have to wash that_.

However, Oikawa definitely doesn't mind and let's himself think affectionately of the younger boy. Somewhere in his mind he equated Yahaba to Kageyama, someone who was always present, seeking ways to improve themselves in order to surpass him. Yahaba was different from Kageyama in that he felt like he had to be on the same plane as Oikawa, not above, in order to prove himself to the team. Oikawa understood that the younger boy wanted nothing more than to step out of the shadow that he cast. After his injury Oikawa was prevented from returning to club activities, forced instead to turn his focus towards university. Chances of a sports scholarship were gone now, but his academic skills were good enough to help him get into a teaching program. As he entered his first year of university Yahaba had approached him in a nearly identical fashion as Tobio, asking to teach him to serve. Something inside him had stirred, the feeling of Iwaizumi holding him back, preventing the fist he so desperately wanted to connect the some part of Tobio's body and the stir allowed Oikawa to take a step closer to becoming a genius. He agreed to coach Yahaba, training him to be a well rounded player and solidifying his place as a starter. After graduating he also pursued teaching as means of sticking close to Oikawa. Since then Oikawa had grown unbelievably fond of his successor and looked after him.

  
Their group entered the lobby of the building, parting ways at the elevators as each of them got off on their respective floor. Though Kindaichi offered to help with Yahaba, Oikawa has brushed him off.

"I've got him, " He yawned, "Rest up for tomorrow." Oikawa offers a genuine smile to his friend and dropped a peace sign. The elevator clinked shut and he was left alone with drool-y Yahaba. He removed his phone from his pocket in a manner which put the unconscious boy in a precarious situation.

"Oops!" Oikawa giggled to himself as Yahaba's head bumps into the elevator wall. He pulls up the camera app and snaps a picture of himself. "For posterity's sake." He laughs and tucks his phone away as the elevator stops. Oikawa half holds, half drags Yahaba to his apartment, using a spare key to unlock the door.

As he's tucking the younger boy into bed he hears a knock on the door. _Well shit_. Hurriedly he flings an additional blanket onto his friend and rushes for the door.

"Yes?" He asks, not bothering to look through the keyhole as he speaks. Oikawa opts instead to fling the door open.

"Hi there! Do you know if there is anyone currently in apartment 704?" A bright voice greets him. Standing in the hall is a lanky young man with light brown hair. He's holding a stack of English textbooks and Oikawa can see a cart stacked with several more. He then grows aware of just how early in the morning it is.

"No one has been in apartment 704 since last year." Oikawa says, "But it's right next to mine so it can't hurt to show you." He rubs his eyes and smiles tiredly at the stranger. He also enters the hallway and locks Yahaba's door behind him, shoving the spare key into his bag.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it."

Oikawa eyes him in that calculating manner of his. _A dog_. He thinks. _He's like a dog_.  
"Why are you here so early in the morning?" He questions, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he heads down the hall.

"My colleague just moved in recently and wanted me to drop some materials off for him!" The brunet explains hurriedly.

"And what would your name be?"

"I'm Inuoka Sou, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Eh? Inuoka-chan?" Oikawa repeats, a blurry drunken memory filters into his thoughts. Yuuki introducing him to a lanky boy sometime before last school year. This is definitely him.  
"Do you remember me?" He asks excitedly, "I met you last year, but I didn't want to come off as a weirdo, since you were pretty—"

"I was pretty drunk." Oikawa cuts him off with a knowing smirk. He puts his arms up in a what-can-you-do pose and winks. "We all let loose sometimes."

He stops in front of his door and points at the door across the hall, "That's 704, but I don't think anyone lives there right now." But then again Oikawa really had no idea if someone had moved in. He spent the majority of his time crashing at Mattsun or Makki-chan's homes during the break. It was very possible a new neighbor had moved in and he hadn't had the good graces to introduce himself. _I'll ask Kindaichi tomorrow._

"Well thank you very much, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Inuoka bows deeply to Oikawa who gives his practiced smile without even realizing it.

"Goodnight Sou-chan, see you tomorrow." Oikawa sing songs. He pushes into his apartment and shuffles to his bedroom. In four hours he'll need to be back up and heading to school for teacher orientation. He rubs at his eyes, flopping into his bed without bothering to change. Sleep envelops him immediately and he dreams about America, his new neighbor, the mystery teacher, and somewhere in his dream drunk state he focuses on the name Hajime.

It takes four times hitting the snooze button on his phone and the non-stop chiming of his doorbell before Oikawa finds it in himself to get up. He slaps his face awake and swings his door open. This time there are two people in the hallway, Kunimi stands a little behind Kindaichi whom tosses a bag with two bagels nestled inside at him.

"Thanks, please come in." Oikawa motions them in, pulling a bagel out and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Pardon the intrusion." The duo say at the same time. They take seats in Oikawa's living room as he leaves to prep himself. _Can't look like a mess on the first day_. He chuckles, knowing full well that in order to get through this year he'd need his charm levels to sky rocket. He had a terrible habit of being late, especially to important things. This fact made him a favorite first period teacher and put him on the bottom of the favorite faculty list. Oikawa finished his bagel and took a brief shower, making sure to condition his hair with care this time. He's halfway through drying his hair when a fist raps on the door.

"Oi, we need to leave in ten minutes or we'll miss the train." Kindaichi shouts from outside the bathroom.

"Coming!" Oikawa hums, pulling a light blue dress shirt on and examining himself in the mirror. He flashes his charming smile at his reflection and gives himself a thumbs up. Everything he needs is already packed up, thankfully, and he follows his colleagues out the door and into the cool spring morning.

At the station Inuoka is pacing back and forth, but stops upon seeing the trio approaching. He waves and is about to run to greet them when Yuuki appears at the other end of the station and he chooses instead to remain beside him.  
A chorus of good mornings is exchanged and the group boards the train. This morning it's packed and Oikawa only has the opportunity to speak briefly with Inuoka.

"Why do you want to be a teacher?" Oikawa asked, gripping one of the dangling handles.

"I think it's really important to be introduced to other languages!" Sou explained, gesticulating excitedly in the confined space. "It's  _awesome_." He says in english and Oikawa internally rolls his eyes.

Inuoka goes on to explain that he was an exchange student his third year of high school and thought that traveling was super _cool_. Oikawa took note that Inuoka often used words like awesome, amazing, cool, and neat. It reminded him of how his nephew had been at a young age. The train ride went by much quicker than usual with the excitable man next to him.

Yahaba meets him at the school station with a nervous smile plastered on his face. Oikawa pats him on the back.

"School hasn't even started and you're already nervous?" He laughs, guiding the younger boy beside him towards the entryway.

"I just want to have a good year!" Yahaba says with a determined look on his face that makes Oikawa want to laugh more.

"I'm sure you will." Oikawa nods. They enter the school and find the entryway surprisingly quiet. Oikawa sees it as a blessing, if not for himself, then for his companion. However, as they near the english wing a commotion down one of the third year halls catches their attention.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Isn't he the new English teacher?"

"He's very good looking!" Oikawa pauses at the doorway where much of the staff is gathering.

"Oikawa-san?" Yahaba says quizzically.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." He replies, drawn inexplicably towards the voices.

"You studied in America, right?" A woman's voice.

"That's right, but I was born in raised in Japan."

That voice drills into Oikawa's brain, so startling familiar even though he hasn't heard it for eleven years.

"Iwa—" Oikawa's voice catches in his throat and he pushes himself forward.

"Hajime?" Another voice joins the fray, clearer, as Oikawa nears the sources.

"Hanamaki? Haha, it's been a long ass time!" Iwaizumi laughs and Oikawa watches them exchange a handshake and then a brief hug.

"Have you seen anyone else yet?" Hanamaki asks, but the way in which he asks implies he's asking about Oikawa.

"No, I haven't seen him yet." Iwaizumi says, but he turns perfectly to face Oikawa as he finally breaks through the crowd.

"Speak of the devil." Hanamaki drawls, excusing himself from a situation he knows is going to get very uncomfortable very fast. Oikawa knows this isn't going to be a fairy tale reunion. He's _known_  this while goddamn time, but he hoped. He had kindled such a roaring blaze of hope from a small spark that the feeling of it being extinguished was overwhelming.

"Iwaizumi-san." Is all Oikawa can manage and luckily nobody expected anything more. The crowd begins to disperse as though also sensing the significance of this moment. Oikawa wants to will himself to move, but it seems his body has turned to jello. The most jarring thing is Iwa-chan's face as his name is spoken to him formally rather than the nickname Oikawa had always so lovingly called him.

  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Iwaizumi laughs and it's a surprisingly raw sound. "Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Iwaizumi will appear more in the next chapter.  
> There is a lot of door locking in this chapter.  
> Sorry if I overuse commas or if anything is OOC. I'm trying my best to get a feel for them as adults. Thank you for making it to the end!  
> If there are any glaring errors or you want to tell me your thoughts so far, leave a comment!  
> If you want to talk Haikyuu!! or anything really I can be found at eidoliths.tumblr.com


	2. Sorry is an Empty Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi apologizes and Oikawa is still a crybaby.  
> Bonus: Hanamaki reflects on a decision he made eleven years ago.

**Fragment II**

Oikawa is sprawled across his bed, avoiding his english homework by taking selfies on his phone and sending them to Iwaizumi.

"Oi, if you're not going to work then at least leave me in peace." The latter sighed, turning his phone from vibrate to silent. Immediately after doing so he returns his attention to his work.

"Iwa-chan?"

"What?"

"Where will you go after high school?" He questioned, tossing his phone to the side.

Iwaizumi sets his pencil down and gives Oikawa a measured look. There was no teasing edge to his voice when he spoke and his intent gaze upon his friend was unnerving. In all honesty Oikawa expected Iwaizumi to say something like " _Wherever you are_ ". He _wanted_ Iwaizumi to say something like that. Whether it was for his ego or to feed his deep rooted desire to be needed. Regardless he thought it would be nice to hear.

"I want to study in the United States." He said firmly, returning Oikawa's gaze.

"I see," Oikawa murmured and instantly Iwaizumi knows he's said something wrong.

Oikawa turns to face the wall and mumbles something about returning to their homework.

"Hey," Hajime said softly.

"What?" Oikawa grumbled into his sheets.

"Could it be you're upset?" He laughed, "Dumbass!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Oikawa shouted, rolling over to glare at Iwaizumi. His lower lip curved into a pout, eyebrows pulled almost comically together. Iwaizumi scoots himself closer to the bed.

"I haven't gotten accepted into a program yet, but it makes me happy to know you'll miss me," Hajime said, leaning to kiss Oikawa's nose.

"Who'd miss someone as boring and unattractive as Iwa-chan?" Oikawa drawled, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi's.

"Do you want me to punch you ?"

"Stop threatening to punch me," Oikawa sighed, "It's not alluring."

"Unlike you, I'm not trying to be alluring." Iwaizumi said.

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"That's why I have you." Iwaizumi whispered and Oikawa can feel his breath hitch. He leans forward as if to kiss him, but Hajime pulls back. A whine leaks involuntarily out of his throat, followed by a bright chuckle.

"Hey now, you gotta study." Iwaizumi smirked readjusting his stack of papers.

"Iwa-chan can be really cruel sometimes." He grumbled into the arm of his sweater, edging closer to the edge of the bed. He takes to watching Iwaizumi neatly write down notes, taking special notice of the way he pauses to rub his eye or the crinkle of his nose when he struggles for a few minutes on a problem. _Hajime is actually pretty attractive_. Oikawa hummed at the thought and wonders if being friends with him held Iwaizumi back. In terms of friendships, relationships, and making decisions. If it did, Hajime wouldn't ever let him know. He was too considerate. Perhaps that's why America was so tempting. It promised a fresh start and new opportunity. Oikawa pressed his nose into the crook of his elbow, brows furrowing at the thought.

"Alright, I'm do—" Iwaizumi started to speak, but Oikawa's lips found his and he didn't resist. When Oikawa pulled back, Iwaizumi gave him a curious look.

"Don't forget me when you leave," Oikawa breathed against his cheek, half off the bed.

"Dumbass," Iwaizumi shook his head, "I could never forget someone as obnoxious as you!" He let out the kind of laugh that warmed Oikawa's very core.

"Hey, Hajime?" Iwaizumi looked up at the use of his first name, sensing the sincerity of this moment.

"Tooru?" He exhaled. Oikawa took a deep breath and kissed him again. It was warm and gentle, the kind of kiss that was given when Tooru couldn't find it in himself to say _I love you_. Iwaizumi chuckled against his mouth, but Oikawa stopped him, tilting his head downward in order to gain control of the situation. Iwaizumi threaded his fingers into Oikawa's hair, tugging gently on the soft strands. The brunet made a contented noise, sliding off of the bed to be pulled into Iwaizumi's arms. Once settled in his lap he pulled backward.

"Iwa-chan, you should definitely marry me." Oikawa said in a dazed manner. He looked innocently up at Hajime, fluttering his eyes in a charming manner. Iwaizumi turned beet red.

"What are you saying dumbass?" Iwaizumi said, turning his face away.

Oikawa pressed a kiss to his jaw. "That way I don't have to worry about a pretty girl stealing you away at university." Oikawa explained.

"You're so dumb," Iwaizumi sighed, pulling Tooru closer to him.

"Hajime, is that the only insult you know?" Oikawa asked, peppering several kisses down his jawline. "You know it isn't." Iwaizumi grumbled and as payback abruptly tilted Oikawa's chin up and pressed his lips against Tooru's. Oikawa reciprocated the gesture, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling himself closer as if doing so could allow him to be absorbed into the other boy and he reveled in the warmth. _Forever_ , he thought, _I want to be like this forever_.

One week later Hajime received a piece of airmail and distanced himself to focus on his studies.

 

**Present Day**

The staff meeting didn't start until ten so Sugawara, a true angel, offered the nurse's office to Oikawa as a private place to have a conversation. Although he had played such a scene through his mind countless times, Oikawa truly didn't want to be alone with Iwaizumi for any period of time anytime soon.

"That's not necessary, I have to—"

"Thank you Sugawara-sensei, I think that's just what we need." Hajime cut him off with a pointed look and perhaps had they remained in contact would've punched Oikawa in the arm and dragged him along. Some part of Oikawa's body ached at the loss of that contact and another part was thankful. Instead Iwaizumi entered the office before him and left Oikawa to stand there like a jackass. His shoulders slumped forward, unwillingly trudging after him. Suga had left on his desk two coffee mugs and a tray with cream and sugar. Oikawa settled himself in Yaku's chair, taking special care not to disturb the white coat that hung off the back.

"So," Oikawa beamed, hitting the switch on his charming personality. Nowadays it only came out around women, when he was shitfaced, and on occasion when he felt very uncomfortable. Since Iwaizumi had hated it, Oikawa became very aware of when he let himself slip into that mindset. He had worked to display a genuine version of himself which some accepted and others, mostly his fans, were disappointed by, since now they had to work for his attention.

"What exactly about this do we need?" Oikawa asked, motioning around the room and at the coffee. He picked up a mug, tearing a packet of sugar and spilling it in.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi began, his voice was hesitant. "I am so sorry." Oikawa took a sip of his coffee, letting the hot liquid sit in his mouth before forcing it down. It left his throat feeling raw.

"Sorry?" The word tasted sour in Oikawa's mouth when he said it. His fingers curled around the handle of the mug so tightly that some part of his mind was worried it would break. There were a thousand things Iwaizumi could've said, but sorry was one Oikawa had sincerely considered. Sorry, sorry, sorry. _What an empty thing to say._ Oikawa had said sorry so many times in his life, especially when rejecting girls, but had never considered how it could hurt. He had been one of those people that was so unaware of how they effected others that they were genuinely surprised when people spelled things out for them. Now he felt the ache that every girl had felt when that hollow word had fallen out of his mouth.

"Yeah," was the most intelligent thing Iwaizumi seemed to be able to come up with and Oikawa put his mug down for its own good.

"You haven't talked to me for eleven years and all you can say is sorry?" Oikawa asks in a tone of voice Hajime can't ever recall hearing him use before. Behind his sorry is a crushing emptiness that settles in Iwaizumi's bones. He wanted to reach out and pull the man against him and whisper sorry a thousand times over knowing full well the word would have no affect on Oikawa. He grasped for some explanation to offer because if Tooru deserved anything, it was that.

"I thought it would be better, if we weren't in contact." Iwaizumi said dumbly and Oikawa saw right through him.

"Don't you dare give me that processed bullshit like this is some drama we watched as kids. You were so important to me. Iwa-chan, do you understand? How it felt when you said you were leaving? When you left? When my calls stopped going through? When I heard you gave up volleyball? I still can't play a game with kids without my knee acting up. With _kids_. And you willingly gave it up!" Oikawa could feel tears burning in his eyes, but fought them back. He wouldn't let his crybaby reputation come out now. "Sorry isn't enough."

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi says, reaching to grasp the brunet's arms with his lean fingers. Oikawa stiffened, his muscles scrunching beneath his grip.

"Don't touch me." He spat.

"Will you listen to me dumbass?" Iwaizumi sighed, tugging him forward.

"No," Oikawa mumbled, turning his gaze away.

"I missed you so much, every day. Nothing was the same, everyone was so easy to get along with, unlike you. I fell into a pattern without you and I believed you had done the same."

"Ew, Iwaizumi. Are you implying I got over my best friend that quickly? What kind of heartless person do you take me for?" Oikawa asks, attempting to extract his arms from their place in Iwaizumi's vice-like grip.

"I'm implying you're adaptable." He chuckled and Oikawa felt that the sound was obtrusive. "I never would've believed Oikawa Tooru wouldn't be able to handle himself without me."

"I went through so much without you." Oikawa says quietly, letting his arms go limp. "Physical therapy, attending and graduating college, interning, getting a job, buying an apartment, all of these milestones that you were supposed to be there for! You left me even though you promised you wouldn't!" He let everything roll out of his mouth.

Everything he had bottled up and tucked away was laid bare before the one person he thought he had shut out forever. Something wet was on his cheeks, but he wiped them furiously off onto his shoulder. _Not cool_. They burned as they rolled down his face and he could feel the heat of embarrassment lighting in his cheeks and on the tops of his ears. He didn't want to look at Hajime, knowing full well that some sort of shock would be found there on his face. Oikawa sniffled, returning to rub his face against his shoulder. Small stains formed and Iwaizumi released his arms so that Oikawa could properly wipe his face off. He hurriedly grabbed a tissue and angrily scrubbed his face. How lame. He sighed, rubbing his nose lightly.

"I had no idea you expected me to be there with you." Iwaizumi whispers, pulling his mug of coffee off the tray in order to examine its contents. The verdict seemed to be that it was in fact still coffee and he gingerly takes a sip out of it.

"You didn't— I always— How could you not tell?" Oikawa rasped, "I adored you! You were my support, the only one who understood who I was! How can you not understand?"

"Do you wish I wasn't here?" Iwaizumi questions, glancing upward.

"I've wanted you to be here for so long, Iwa-chan. But I can't just be patched up with an apology and returned to normal." Oikawa sighs, flipping a piece of his hair to the side. He's temporarily recovered now.

"But we can be friends? We can rebuild what we had, right?" Iwaizumi asks and his half grin lights something in Oikawa that settles like a knot in his stomach. There are a lot of things Tooru has pushed from his life, but Iwaizumi had always been a constant, until of course, he wasn't. The opportunity to have him back was something even Oikawa couldn't pass up.

"Of course," Oikawa smiles and then decides to add, "Iwa-chan." It wasn't going to be an immediate repair. Things like this took time and care, but they were going to be fine. A loud commotion outside the door ended their moment abruptly.

"Tell Yaku-san I'll be right back. Haha, that was a good one—" A tall silver haired man burst into the room laughing obnoxiously at someone in the hall. Oikawa cleared his throat, sitting up in his chair and Iwaizumi finished his coffee in several uncomfortable looking gulps. "Oh Oikawa-san, I didn't think you'd be in here."

"Lev." Oikawa acknowledges him with a disdainful look. He stands up, replacing his mug to the tray and retrieving Iwaizumi's as well.

"You can stay! I was just getting a towel!" Lev laughs and draws the duo's attention to his dress shirt which is soaking wet.

"Why don't you just ask Suga for a new shirt?" Iwaizumi questions, also standing.

"I don't want Yaku to find out this happened," He winked, "This is a shirt he cleaned specially for me last night." Lev admits, but doesn't look apologetic. Oikawa exchanges a lengthy glance with Iwaizumi and then breaks it to step in front of Lev.

"We'll help you cover." Oikawa says shoving the tray at Lev. He took it eagerly into his hands and Oikawa motioned Lev to stand over the tile floor near the sink. Oikawa picked up his mug which still had coffee in it and swirled it thoughtfully around in the cup for a moment before splashing it forward onto Lev's chest. Lev's face contorted into puzzlement.

"How does that cover for anything dumbass?" Iwaizumi asks, his arms crossed against his chest. The corners of his mouth has curled ever so slightly at the deed, but he shook his head in attempt to hide the fact that the whole situation was hilarious.

"Won't this just make Yaku-san more upset?" Lev whines, fear creeping subtly into his voice. Oikawa ignores him.

"Oh gosh," Oikawa deadpanned. "It seems I've spilled my coffee." He hands Lev the mug as well and it is placed nicely onto the tray. Oikawa shook his hands out in front of him. He then picked up the phone on the wall, typed in a few numbers, said, "Morisuke-sensei, please report to the nurse's office. We've had a spill!" and then offered a broad smile. The message plays over the intercom and suddenly Lev is panicking.

"Relax," Oikawa yawns, "When Yaku comes, just blame it on me." He walks toward the door, opening it to allow Iwaizumi out before him. "Ciao Haiba-chan!" Oikawa smirks, waving over his shoulder as the duo exits the office. As they renter the hall Yaku's ginger head is bobbing towards them at an alarming speed. "Looks like that's our cue to go!" Oikawa said and tugged Iwaizumi down a second year hallway.

"Where are we going?" Iwaizumi asked, falling in step beside Oikawa.

"If we keep down this hall it'll spit us out near the history classrooms. I bet Yahaba will want to see you." Oikawa explains and seizes this moment to take Iwaizumi in. His skin is darker, having taken on an even tan, presumably from excessive exposure to sun. It appeared to Oikawa that Iwaizumi had grown a few centimeters taller, as the gap in their height had lessened slightly. Iwaizumi smelled good too, maybe he had always smelled good, but Oikawa had never taken the time to notice it. Assuming that he'd have plenty of time in the future to notice such things.

"What are you staring at?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa broke from his reverie and gave a brilliant smile.

"I was just noticing how you've changed."

Iwaizumi eyed him curiously, "I haven't really."

"You don't notice it because you see yourself every day," Oikawa explains, "But you've definitely changed." He stated and then gave Iwaizumi a dazzling smile.

"A genuine smile, how rare!" Iwaizumi laughed, but faltered when Oikawa looked confused.

"What?"

"This is my usual smile."

"Since when?"

"Since," Oikawa had to stop speaking to remember exactly when he had begun to change. "Well since my injury."

"No way," Iwaizumi snorts, "It has not been that real since high school. You can't lie to me, dumbass." And Oikawa wonders if he feels obligated to add insults at the end of all of his sentences.

"I changed it for Iwa-chan," Oikawa grins and sticks his tongue out. Iwaizumi's ears tinge red and he lands a light punch on Oikawa's arm.

"Don't say dumb stuff like that," He grumbles, rubbing at his ears.

"Awh, but I mean it." Oikawa whines, but he drops the subject. As they continued he found himself worried for the well being of Iwaizumi's ears as they were engulfed in the heat of a blush. His cheeks were also tinted pink, but Oikawa had the good grace not to point it out. They were nearing the end of the corridor and Oikawa could see Yahaba peering out from the entrance to his classroom. Tooru gave a casual wave of his hand to signify that everything was okay and Yahaba peeled himself from the doorway to greet them.

"Iwaizumi-san! I'm glad to see you again." Yahaba grinned and they exchanged a hearty handshake. Yahaba had also grown, but was no longer similar in height to the spiker and a shadow of worry crossed his face because of this. It made Oikawa smirk inwardly.

"I'm surprised you also pursued teaching," Iwaizumi comments. "You seemed pretty set on volleyball."

"Well, I wasn't that good at it." Yahaba chuckles, rubbing his neck shyly. He glances sidelong at Oikawa who seems to remember that Iwaizumi wouldn't have known about Yahaba's success as a third year.

"He was pretty amazing his third year," Oikawa states loudly. Iwaizumi examines his face, there he finds a pride Oikawa reserved only for himself and few others. _He's really changed, hasn't he? Was it really for me?_ Hajime wonders and just as the blush on his ears is fading, he grows embarrassed of his thoughts and it returns.

"Ah, that's because of your help though," Yahaba says.

"Don't short change yourself, you worked hard. You wanted it." Oikawa said, "You made all your seniors proud."

"Well we had to get revenge some time, right?"

"What happened?" Iwaizumi asked, suddenly lost as the pair recalled an event he had clearly been absent for.

"They went to the national stage," Oikawa says wistfully. "Isn't that in and of itself amazing?"

"You mean you beat Karasuno?!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

Oikawa sighs deeply. "Isn't it more impressive that they beat Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa wonders.

"Not without Ushiwaka. Tobio must've improved tremendously as well as that shrimp, so they'd be the ones to beat."

"They were all formidable opponents." Yahaba jumps in and the two stop their miniature debate.

"Ah, yeah, I guess so." Oikawa says and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"By the way Iwaizumi-san, would you like me to escort you to the nurse's office? Your face is very red." Yahaba states, assuming that it was illness, not embarrassment, that lit the spiker's face.

"It's what? Oh, no, thank you." Iwaizumi manages and Oikawa can't help but snort.

"Did you organize the rooms Yahaba?" Oikawa asks changing the topic, then stepping to peek around the smaller man to look inside the room. He slipped in, evaluating the situation.

"I organized the textbook and notebook cabinets as well as restocked the pen drawer."

"Pen drawer?" Iwaizumi asked. The room was neat and orderly, something that Oikawa must've also changed.

"We play pen darts a lot on our work days." Oikawa explained slipping his fingers underneath the edge of a world map and peeling a corner back to reveal a makeshift styrofoam dartboard. The teachers before us left it and we've kept up the tradition." He smoothed the corner back down. "Looks good, clean at least." Oikawa says and then proceeds to shoo them out of the room.

"Let's leave it as it is and go to our meeting!" He hums.

"We still have half an hour," Iwaizumi points out, but Oikawa shrugs.

"We need to get there now if you want donuts." Yahaba explains, falling in step behind Oikawa. Iwaizumi raised a curious eyebrow, but followed after them. Oikawa had a insatiable sweet tooth. Misaki had learned of this from his interview wherein he ate sixteen pieces of strawberry hard candy from her desk bowl in a matter of twenty minutes. Misaki was also a fan of sweets and enjoyed bringing an assortment into each meeting. However, she made a point to inform everyone else of the treats before informing Oikawa, whom she knew would take at least two of each variety. Eventually Oikawa caught on and Misaki had to rely on Terushima to bring in reinforcements during particularly long meetings. As the trio made their way down the hall Oikawa hummed contentedly to himself, walking a little bit in front of both of his companions. His only thoughts were of which kind of donut he would pick. They turned into the meeting room and Oikawa makes a beeline for the three pastel bakery boxes that rested on the table.

"Good morning Hana-chan!" Oikawa sings, examining the contents of each of the boxes carefully. Hana looks briefly away from her conversation with an unruly haired man, the man from the sheet she had had yesterday and smiles.

"Morning Tooru."

Yahaba greets Hana in a similar fashion and opts not to pick out a sweet, instead plopping several coins into the vending machine and poking the button for a juice box. As soon as Oikawa has placed one donut from each box onto his napkin he sidles up next to Misaki.

"Oikawa, this is Kuroo Tetsuro. He's studying to become a sports doctor, but he's going to be working part time here."

"Nice to meet you!" Oikawa smiles, but there's an uneasiness in his gaze. Kuroo gives off the aura of someone who is up to no good and knows all of your buried secrets. Oikawa makes a mental note to be cautious of him. Kuroo's lips curl into a perfectly genuine smile and he extends his hand to be shaken. Oikawa takes it cautiously.

"I look forward to working with you, Oikawa." Kuroo hums, eyes boring into Oikawa and he wonders if this is how other people felt when he watched them. He hastily removes his hand from the shake, slyly wiping it against the bottom of his napkin as he reached for a donut. Kuroo turns away with a smirk and returns to engage Misaki in a conversation. Oikawa spots Hanamaki entering the meeting room and waves him over, offering one of the two remaining donuts on his napkin up to him.

"Thanks." Hanamaki says, taking one with pink frosting.

"Did you talk with Hajime?" He asks, chewing thoughtfully on the pastry.

"Yeah, we talked."

"Will you guys be able to figure things out?"

"We always have." Oikawa sighs, dragging his fingers through his hair and letting out an extended sigh. His eyes focused on the edge of his napkin so that Hanamaki wouldn't question him more.

 

Hanamaki watches him, recalling the way in which he had been during the first month without Iwaizumi. It had become Hanamaki's self-assigned job to watch over Oikawa, to be his guardian angel of sorts. To prevent him from doing any further harm to himself, to take him to therapy, and most importantly to protect him from himself. Oikawa shut down, refusing all visitors to his hospital room and later to his home. He hardly spoke, except for the rare times when Hajime called. Calls that lasted no longer than thirty minutes because Iwaizumi always had some other activity to attend to and could barely believe he had even found the time to make the call. It broke Oikawa's heart and it broke Hanamaki's too. Iwaizumi Hajime was a thousand bandaes that held Oikawa together, but he was also a hundred glistening shards of glass, causing more wounds than could be healed, embedded so deeply into Tooru that it hurt him just to speak his name. So Hanamaki decided for Oikawa's sake it would be better if Hajime was fully gone, bandages and all. Three months into his absence Hanamaki called Iwaizumi and told him to stop contacting Oikawa.

 _Trust me, he doesn't need you anymore. He's getting better and it's because of the people who are here with him, supporting him. So please, just stop calling._ There was an immeasurable guilt that filled Hanamaki afterward, but he had convinced himself fully that it was all for the better. Now, he knew he had made the right decision. _Tooru, make sure you show Iwaizumi the person you've become. I'm sure he'll be amazed._ He thinks to himself and there's a twinge his heart. _Just like me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! (Finally) Things are going to start picking up next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like the little quirks I've been giving people, I'm still trying to flesh out their adult selves.


	3. Definitely Not Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa talks about being in and out of love while Kindaichi cooks. Some confusion arises.

**Fragment III - Tooru**  
His hands clenched around the edges of his wheelchair, knuckles paling with the force. Oikawa's forehead beaded with sweat and he let out a shaky exhale. The ACL reconstruction surgery he had underwent hadn't succeeded the first time. Something had gone wrong, some medical problem he didn't have the capacity to comprehend. Originally the doctors told Tooru, It _will probably be very hard for you to walk normally for a very long time, at least without assistance_. Today, however, was the day. Weeks of psychical therapy had bled into months, but it was worth it. Oikawa Tooru was going to walk on his own again.

  
"Easy does it." A gentle voice says, hands sliding under his arms to offer a little stability. It's his sister, her long locks held back by a headband. Her support is gentle, urging him forward. Tooru bites his lip as he begins to rise from the chair. In front of him, his old teammates have gathered to support him. Balloons and flowers and assorted gifts are strewn about the open room waiting patiently to be opened and admired.

  
"You can do it!" This time it's his mother's voice that speaks up and Oikawa starts to slowly press weight onto his feet. Kindaichi and Kunimi anxiously watch his movements, but don't dare to speak. This is a moment for Tooru. Oikawa feels his sister slowly pull her supporting hands away and then he's all alone. However, this loneliness is a different kind than usual. It's liberating, he'll finally be able to start a life again. With this he leans his full weight onto his feet and begins to straighten up.

  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki stand side by side, matching smiles dawning on their faces. Knowing his mother, Tooru expected her to burst into applause right at the moment he straightened to his full height, but she remained silent, her fingers having laced tightly around his older sister's. Tooru tests his balance, slowly bending and straightening his knees, there is a dull ache that lingers, but he's been told it will likely always be that way.  
The first step is small, but it's steady. Tooru doesn't allow himself to be proud yet. He has to make it further. Another step follows, then a couple more and Oikawa has made it to his mother. She's crying and holding his face in her hands. His teammates gather around them and try to pull him into a non-rough group hug, but he ends up getting slapped on the back by Hanamaki.

  
"Congratulations!" The group yells and finally Tooru smiles. The room is filled with chatter and Tooru walks to some of the gifts, pulling them opening and particularly admiring a pair of asics that his teammates had saved up to buy him.

  
"How does it feel?" Watari asks him, sidling up next to him.

  
"Really good." Oikawa laughs, "It feels really, really good!"

  
"We're all very proud of you," Watari says and gives him an affectionate pat.

  
"I'm glad you all made time to come today." Tooru says, moving on to pick up a cupcake off a tray Yahaba had brought. He fiddles with the paper wrapper.

  
"Most of us have classes in the evening, so it was an easy decision." Watari explains.

  
"Speaking of classes," Mastukawa says, sliding casually into the conversation. "Will you be returning to class soon?"

  
"That's the plan," Oikawa sighs, "I've been taking online classes up until this point so I'm not too far behind you guys."

  
"Are you thinking of becoming a doctor now?" Matsukawa jokes, "I'm sure you have an incredible amount of knowledge about knees now."

  
Tooru laughs again, "Nah, I'm pretty set on this teacher thing."

  
The trio discuss their class work and Oikawa feels like a great weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. The name Iwaizumi Hajime does not enter his mind.

  
"Hey everyone!" Tooru's sister calls out, "Let's take a group photo!" She motions them together and accepts various phones on which to take the photo on. Tooru stands in the middle, brandishing a peace sign. His teammates crowd around him and sling their arms around eachother. His sister smiles and counts to three, snapping several photos on each device. With each photo Tooru's smile grows until it hurts his cheeks. _I'm so happy. Truly really happy_. When was the last time he felt like this? Oikawa doesn't let himself think back that far knowing what's in the past should remain there.

  
As his sister is handing the phones back out, Tooru's buzzes in her hands. The caller ID reads: _Iwa-chan_. She opens her mouth to call out to her little brother, but a hand closes around the phone and it hits ignore call.  
"Takahiro-kun?" Confusion filters onto her face. She takes several glances between his face and the phone which has now slipped into Hanamaki's palm.  
"It's better for Tooru that he not know that person just called."

  
"But Tooru told me everything was fine between them, that they still talked?" His sister is suddenly very aware she's been lied to.

  
"Iwaizumi hasn't called for a whole year. At this point it'd be better if he never called again." Hanamaki says, and unlocks Oikawa's phone easily because the password is his birthday. He deletes the call record and then Iwaizumi's number. Gently, he returns it to the eldest Oikawa child. "Maybe it isn't my place to push him out, but look at Tooru. He's much happier now, Hajime is no longer a deciding factor in his choices. He has freedom. He has his dream. He has his teammates and he will always have us. So if you will, please excuse me." Hanamaki bows respectfully to her and walks off.

  
The celebration ended with Tooru none the wiser. That night his sister emails the group photo to Iwaizumi with the only added description being: _Today Tooru walked without assistance for the first time in eight months. Today onward he will be able to walk independently so long as he sustains no injuries to his knee within the next couple of weeks. Hope this finds you well_.  
Oikawa returns to his classes two weeks later, still none the wiser and begins dating some girl who confessed to him with chocolates. They break up four days later.

 

 **Fragment III - Hajime**  
He watched the clock with great anticipation, the final five minutes before his month of vacation were winding down. Every break Iwaizumi visited his aunt in Seattle since he wasn't rich enough to return so frequently to Japan. Hajime's books were already tucked in his bag, his pencils shoved in a pocket, and his phone in hand. Then the class was dismissed and he practically bolted out the door, slamming into a taller student as he entered the hallway.

  
"Hey, I'm really sorry." Hajime apologized in english, extending a hand down to the person on the ground. The face that greeted him was startlingly familiar.

  
"Ushijima-san?" He said, mentally switching back to japanese to speak to him. "Why are you here?" The taller boy accepts the hand and pulls himself up. He examines Iwaizumi carefully.

  
"Iwaizumi, I didn't expect to see you here." Ushijima said, brushing himself off.

  
"I've been studying here since about three weeks after graduation." Iwaizumi says, finding it comfortable to converse in japanese once again.

  
"So you've been here about a year then? I just came last month."

  
They begin to walk toward the entrance of the school together, discussing various classes, after school activities, and favorite places to hang out. Iwaizumi no longer finds a rival in Ushijima, but rather an ally, a friend if you will. It's someone who can understand what he's going through. They part ways at the entrance as Hajime's aunt rolls down her window to wave at him. He waves back.

  
"Iwaizumi, before you go," Ushijima calls out, stopping him with his hand. "I'm here for training for the next year and a half, let's talk more." And he shoves a crumpled piece of paper with a number on it into his palm. Hajime blinks, clearly surprised, but nods.

  
"Sure thing." He climbs into his awaiting ride and immediately adds the new contact.

They talk. Talking turns to study sessions, which turn into study dates, which turn into dinner dates, and then finally Ushijima asked Iwaizumi out. It's a natural, easy transition that Hajime goes along with. They don't fight, or bicker, and Ushijima isn't demanding in the way that Oikawa was. _Maybe this is what I need_. He thinks to himself. But deep down he's knows it's too easy, that there has to be a catch and he finds it the night Tooru's sister emails him.  
They're in Iwaizumi's apartment because Ushijima's teammates are throwing some grand rave at his complex. Hajime is entangled in sheets, back turned from the light of his computer, which Ushijima is on. The only foreseeable fault Iwaizumi found in their physical relationship was that Ushijima made everything casual. Too casual. After sex he would shower and then speak not on the subject unless explicitly forced to do so. He never expressed a desire to project them as a couple to others. He never held Hajime's hand, or kissed his cheek, never reached out to him, or cried unabashedly when something upset him. There were things Ushijima didn't do, that made Iwaizumi long for Oikawa even though he knew that was wrong. When Hajime spoke aloud about Oikawa he was often silenced, in a near violent manner, by Ushijima's emotionless kisses. Eventually it left Iwaizumi empty.

  
A bell tings and it's the notification Iwaizumi receives when he gets an email. He shifts in his sheets to turn over, but Ushijima's voice speaks.

  
"It's just a coupon Hajime," He hums, "Go to sleep." And he clicks on something before shutting the laptop and laying down beside him. Doubt gnaws at his insides until the next morning.

  
Ushijima leaves early, as usual. When Hajime wakes up, he immediately checks his email and is surprised to find no coupon mailer in his inbox. Confused, he clicks on the trash folder and sees an email from an unknown sender with an attachment. He clicks on it. The photo downloads immediately and pops up in high resolution. Tooru's smile is like reaching the end of a dark tunnel and being blinded by the sun at noon. It sparks a low burn in the middle of his chest. Hanamaki's arm is around Oikawa's waist and his smile reminds Iwaizumi of a weasel. There's something missing from the photo and Hajime wants to believe that it's him.

  
"I didn't even know he had a second surgery." He says to himself, resting his cheek on a balled up fist. _What am I doing?_ He asks himself, but there are no answers. Two weeks and four days later he breaks up with Ushijima. One week after that Hajime emails Tooru's sister and the two begin a correspondence that consists entirely of photographs of Tooru.

 

**Present Day**

After the meeting Oikawa went home with Kindaichi whom had offered to make dinner and since Oikawa hadn't gone grocery shopping in four weeks a free meal seemed like a solid option. They had developed a cozy companionship in which they were one another's confidants. Oikawa couldn't tell everything to Hanamaki, whom would stop any topic that began or would transition into discussion about Iwaizumi Hajime's motives in leaving him. However, Kindaichi was perfect for that sort of conversation.

  
"So," Kindaichi began, cracking an egg into a pan and placing it onto his stovetop. "Are you and Iwaizumi-san all good now?"

  
"What does all good entail?" Oikawa asks, writing some significant dates into his calendar.

  
"Are you going to get back together?"

  
"As in?"

  
"Date again?" Kindaichi says cautiously.

  
"Shouldn't you know that a relationship built on distrust is the most unstable?" Tooru asked, catching his friend's eyes and giving him a pointed look.

  
"Look, Akira and I have some differences we still need to work out." Kindaichi mumbles, adding another egg.

  
"Then look at Iwaizumi and I in the same light." Oikawa sighs, "There are some things you can't erase. We have an undeniable past together, something not even I can ignore. However, we've both changed. I don't know how he feels about me, maybe he has a girlfriend, who knows."

  
"Who knows, who knows."

  
"I haven't fully forgiven him yet, if that's what you're asking." Oikawa offers, propping his chin up on his hand. "Eleven years is too damn long."

  
"Well shouldn't you know best that life gets in our ways when we least expect it?" Kindaichi laughs.

  
"That's mean, I went through a lot."

  
"So the same probably goes for Hajime. Cut him some slack," he hums. "You guys are both walking on bizarre eggshells with one another. It's going to end up in more miscommunication."

  
"Nah," Oikawa yawns, "I don't think it will. We probably won't even see each other that often outside of school."

  
"Oikawa, he's literally your next door neighbor." Kindaichi says, pulling several precut vegetables from the fridge and emptying the small containers into the egg mix.

  
"What?"

"He lives in the apartment across from your's."

  
"You're shitting me." Oikawa says, dropping his pen onto the ground.

  
"He moved in a couple weeks ago, but seeing as a couple weeks ago I'm fairly certain you weren't even living at your place I'm not surprised you don't know." Kindaichi explains, plating the small omelettes he's made and drizzling ketchup onto them. He places one in front of Tooru and sets the other opposite of him, taking his own seat.

  
"What would I do without you Yuu-chan?" Oikawa hums, clasping his fingers together in thanks.

  
"Don't say weird stuff like that." Kindaichi says, sliding a fork across the table.

  
"Thank you for the meal." He adds and begins eating. They fall into a comfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts.

  
"Hey, Kindaichi,"

  
"What?"

  
"Do you think Iwaizumi has dated anyone?" Oikawa asks, feigning disinterest in the subject.

  
"Over the course of eleven years? Probably. I mean you did." Kindaichi shrugs, "I mean remember when you and Makki got really drunk and—"

  
"That doesn't count as dating." Oikawa hisses.

  
"What about the girl's volleyball captain? Did you guys date?"

  
"No way, she always called me Hanger. I'm pretty sure she married some sports reporter." Oikawa sighs, setting his utensils down. Kindaichi clears the plates dutifully, rinsing them in the sink.

  
"I heard a rumor that Iwaizumi got really involved with someone in America," Kindaichi offers up, watching Oikawa carefully.

  
"Oh? Do tell." Oikawa's eyes glint in a manner that puts the other man on edge.

  
"Like they operated like a married couple." Kindaichi says. "At least that was what my cousin told me. She likes gossiping."

  
"I can't imagine Iwa-chan acting like a married couple with anyone but me."

  
"You know that's weirdly possessive for someone whom hasn't forgiven him yet."

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, "I think it's romantic."

  
"Still weird." Kindaichi objects, returning to the table with cups of coffee. They sat for a couple of minutes in quiet contemplation. Oikawa sipped at his drink cautiously, knowing Kindaichi often made his beverages to match the temperature of hell.

  
"So, you and Kunimi?" Oikawa speaks up curiously.

  
"We broke up,"

"Well, duh, I meant are you going to use some totally romantic gesture to win him back?" Oikawa asks, pushing his mug to the side.

  
"No way, he avoids me like I'm Kageyama." Kindaichi laughs, "If I brush against him when we're walking he just glares at me and then _rubs his arm off_. Like I'm infected with some disease!" He whines, holding his head in his hands.

  
"I believe in you two, you just have to push his buttons enough until he cracks," Oikawa explains.

  
"What? I'm not you Oikawa, I can't just call him out like that. He doesn't respond to me like he does to you. He won't try harder to impress me."

  
"You guys broke up because he thought you were lying about returning to college for a higher degree, right?"

  
"Right, but then he came to visit me at school one day and found out I was also lying about having broken up with that manager girl from the university."

  
"That's low, by the way." Oikawa points out, leaning back in his chair.

  
"You're seriously no better than me when it comes to lying." Kindaichi complains, clearing the mugs now.

"Yeah yeah, we already covered this." Oikawa sighs, waving him off. He had hoped Kindaichi would stop bringing it up, after all wasn't this conversation not about him for once? _They need some serious relationship help._  
"Isn't the easy fix to apologize?"

  
"Apolo— What? No way," Kindaichi says, shaking his head rapidly. There was absolutely no way he could do that.

  
Oikawa started laughing, "You won't apologize to the love of your life?" This was rich.

  
Kindaichi blushed furiously, rubbing the shorter hairs on the back of his neck, "I don't _love_ him."

  
"Oh, _please_ ," Oikawa says, drawing out the ease portion until Kindaichi comes over and hits him on the shoulder. He laughs again and pushes the younger man away, "That's the problem! You won't admit your feelings!"

  
"I won't?! What about you?" Kindaichi spluttered as Oikawa stands, retrieving his jacket. He's at a loss for any sort of comeback, so opts instead to turn the attention back to Oikawa.

  
"What?" And Oikawa is genuinely confused. "Whoa, whoa, wait."

  
"You won't admit you're still in love with Hajime!" Kindaichi says and then nods his head rapidly as high confirming that this is a true fact.

  
Oikawa makes a noise that resembles a wrong answer buzzer, "No way, I stop liking him a while ago."

  
"Just because you dated other people doesn't mean you're over him." Kindaichi argues, as they exit his apartment on their way to Oikawa's. It's tradition for them to finish their conversations by walking to Oikawa's place.

  
"You're so wrong, it hurts me." Oikawa laughs, running a hand idly through his curls. The enter the stairwell so as to take more time in their return journey. Oikawa lags a little behind Kindaichi as they climb, wondering why it was always him the conversation turned to. Not that he minds of course, it's natural for him to talk about himself. It wasn't uncommon throughout middle and high school for Pikawa to talk non-stop about himself, but now it wasn't necessary, so he avoided it for good measure. Kindaichi, honestly, was a little stuck in the past when it came to habits. He still assumed Tooru enjoyed talking about himself like it was a sport.

"Let's be honest here," Kindaichi says over his shoulder. "If Iwaizumi starts dating someone, which none of us know, you will lose your mind."

  
"Hardly,"

  
"I will make a _bet_ with you. Cold hard cash, that you will freak out."

  
"I'm about forty percent sure that's illegal."

  
"You're just afraid to lose," Kindaichi laughs, they pass the sixth floor. Oikawa shoves him and he catches himself on the railing.

  
"I'm thinking what kind of ramen I'm going to buy with my winnings." Oikawa says as Kindaichi pushes open the door to the seventh floor. He's about to make another crack at Kindaichi, but the younger man's hand clamps itself over his mouth. Oikawa is instantly puzzled, following the other man as he crouches behind stairwell door. He still doesn't know what's going on, but is becoming increasingly aware of muffled conversation nearby.

  
"Is there a reason that you're here?" It's Iwaizumi's voice and something in Oikawa's stomach twists. He attempts to lean around Kindaichi, whom has graciously removed his hand, but is shoved backward.

  
"Hey!" Oikawa protests, but is silenced when Kindaichi glares at him.

  
"I thought it'd been a long time." A new voice. Oikawa can't quite pinpoint it, but it has a familiar tone.

  
"How'd you even get my address?" Iwaizumi again.

  
"I asked Sou and he obliged."

  
"That dumbass." Iwaizumi sighs and at the use of the insult Oikawa smirks, settling with his back against the wall. He rubs at his kneecap briefly, hoping it doesn't choose now to act up. Around the edges of his friend he can make out the second person's figure. He's taller than Hajime with short brunette hair and then it clicks.

  
"Ushiwaka-chan." Tooru exhales, ignoring Kindaichi's obvious annoyance with him.

  
"Hajime," Oikawa's nose wrinkles as Ushijima uses his first name, "I want things to work out."

  
"They didn't and they won't."

  
"Give me a chance to prove otherwise, I can win you over," Ushijima says and there's an undeniable firmness in his tone.

  
"This isn't volleyball, you can't win a person like they're a game, I won't—" Iwaizumi's protests are cut short by the taller man leaning in to kiss him, pressing him forcefully against the wall he had moments ago been leaning on. Kindaichi shoves himself and Oikawa back in the stairwell, cutting off their ability to hear anything.  
  
Iwaizumi's face is hot, but not from embarrassment. He's shocked and pissed and the only option for him in that moment after Ushijima pulled away was to punch him. His knuckles hurt afterward.

  
"What the actual fuck." Iwaizumi splutters.

  
"Do you understand?" Ushijima asks. In the stairwell Oikawa wants to slam his palm against his forehead until it leaves a big bruise because, _Ushiwaka-chan so dumb_. Kindaichi watches him quietly.

"Understand?" Iwaizumi echoes and it's obvious now that the shock has gone and been replaced by pure rage. "Did I hit you too hard? The only thing I understand is that you're a big jackass with no ability to read the mood. I said no, I meant no, so it's no."

  
"Is this because of Oikawa?" Ushijima asks. Tooru sneezes in the stairwell.

  
"What? No, Oikawa doesn't fit into the picture like that anymore." Iwaizumi mumbles.

  
Ushijima lets out an exasperated sigh, "But it's always been him, he's the one who prevents you from moving on. From being with people who actually care about you. He's a waste of your energy, your potential. Why do you hold onto him?"

  
"I don't." Iwaizumi snaps, "If you can't grasp the concept of no, then you definitely can't grasp the concept of affection. It's not something I feel the need to explain to you, so if you're done with whatever business you had here it'd be great if you left." With that Iwaizumi opens the door to his apartment and then slams it in Ushijima's face. Ushijima sighs, walking to the elevator and leaving. This was not the outcome he had expected. Hajime stomps to the bathroom and brushes his teeth furiously, Ushijima had tasted like metal and mints and it churned his stomach.

The door slamming is taken as their cue to reenter hall. Kindaichi hops up and then pulls Oikawa up after him.

  
"Well, how do you feel?" Kindaichi asks, leaning against Oikawa's doorframe as they reach it.

  
"I definitely didn't expect it to be him." Oikawa sighs and presses his weight against his door, swiftly unlocking it.

  
"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Kindaichi asks.

  
"I mean it's not like he knows we overheard anything, so why bother? Anyway, if they're together," Oikawa replies, examining a nail distractedly before glancing at the door. "It's not any of my business." He wondered what exactly they were doing in Iwaizumi's apartment.

  
"If you're sure then."

  
"I am," Oikawa smiles and gives Kindaichi a little goodbye wave. "Goodnight Yuu-chan!" He sings and laughs as Kindaichi flips him off, then he's left alone in his doorframe.

Oikawa takes a lingering look at Iwaizumi's apartment, well aware that there was a lot he didn't know about Hajime. _I want to know everything_. He groaned, rubbing his face. He definitely _didn't_ want to know everything. He needed to get away from Iwa-chan and away from romance and preferably away from his past, but it seemed the world did not have that in store for him. He turns around and enters his apartment, adjusting a stack of lesson papers for tomorrow before beginning his evening ritual. His face is washed, teeth brushed, and a fresh t-shirt is tugged over his head. Oikawa stares at himself for several long moments in the mirror. It's not in a narcissistic way, but in that way you look at yourself when you've decided to contemplate all your life decisions up until this point at that particular moment in a bathroom at ten pm. After a while he breaks from his trance and lets out a brilliant laugh.  
"Kindaichi was definitely right." He sighs, running his hands rapidly through his hair until it becomes a crow's nest. He makes a face at his reflection, before exiting the bathroom and flinging himself into his bed. I really want to be near him again. It was an undeniable fact. There was a draw present, an inability in Oikawa to push out their history. There were only perceived slights and unknown manipulations that had separated him from Hajime. _I really did love him_. Tooru thinks to himself, burying his face into a pillow as though it will suffocate the unwelcome thoughts. _I'm so screwed._

 

In the apartment across the hall Iwaizumi lays in bed, pillows stacked on top of his head. _That ass, I can't believe he came back out of the blue_. His fingers clench around his blanket, pulling it tighter around him. _And to bring up Oikawa, of all people_. Iwaizumi snorts loudly. _As if he ever held me back. It was always me running to catch up to him. He could've made it so much further if he wouldn't have had to slow down and wait for me to catch up_. Iwaizumi rolls over, pushing a pillow off of his face. Their reunion had stirred something in him. It pricked and itched and made Hajime want to claw it from his chest. It definitely wasn't love. No, he had to step back like Hanamaki asked him to, had to take one for the good of the team. _Dammit, I'm so screwed._

 

Iwaizumi woke up too damn early. If he chose to look on the bright side he'd see that now he'd have the opportunity to actually eat breakfast. Instead he looked at it negatively, groaning about the extra half hour he was losing. He was showered and prepped for the day two full hours before he needed to leave for the train. Unfortunately, Hajime hadn't done a proper grocery shopping, like many of his colleagues. Thinking through his options Hajime decides against going out, worried that Sou might show up out of the blue. His only hope is his cupboards, but all he's faced with are three cup ramen in chicken, beef, and shrimp flavor. Defeatedly, he removes the shrimp cup from the cupboard and is adding water when his doorbell dings several times in a row. He turns, taking a measured look at his ramen and then back at the door. Hajime's shoulders sag and he trudged to the door.

  
"Good morning," He says, and is nearly run down by Inuoka as he opens the door.

  
"Iwaizumi-sensei, this morning I brought you an amazing breakfast combo!" Inuoka says excitedly, presenting a McDonald's bag to Hajime. Absently he wonders how early his friend must've gotten up to get the food.

  
"A what?" Hajime asks, a puzzled look on his face as he's forced to choose between throwing away his ramen or accepting the warm food. He opts for the latter, tossing the cup into his garbage can.

  
"Thanks." He says, pulling out a breakfast sandwich. It's fluffy and warm. The duo settles on his couch, Inuoka perching half off the arm of the couch.

  
"Of course Iwaizumi-sensei, you need to feed yourself properly in order to be at the top of your teaching game today."

  
 _Oh right._ Hajime thinks to himself. _School starts today_. "By the way Sou, you don't need to use honorifics on my name, okay?"

  
"I'm just getting used to it for professional purposes." Sou explains.

  
"Well get used to it somewhere else, it's making me feel uncomfortable."

  
Inuoka makes a face, "It's because I'm not a cute school girl saying it, right?"

"Unlike you, I'm not a pervert." Hajime snorts, crumpling up the paper from his sandwich. He makes a point to flick the other man's knee.

  
" _I'm_ not a pervert, I don't even like school girls. None of them are as cute as Yuuki, but I bet he'd look cute in a schoolgirl uniform." Inuoka sighs dreamily and Hajime makes loud gagging noises at him.

  
"Please keep your thoughts to yourself from now on," Iwaizumi groans, pushing the brunette off of the couch.

  
"You don't have to scold at me because you're jealous of my love," Inuoka teases, waggling his ring finger at Iwaizumi which is adorned with a gold band. The pair had gotten married three years ago on a vacation in the Untied States.

  
"I'm not jealous." Hajime laughs in good natured manner.

  
Inuoka stands up, straightening to his full height and places a hand over his heart, "Don't you worry Iwaizumi Hajime. Someday, someone will spring into your life and make you love them with every fiber of your being and they'll wrap you right around their finger and you'll never want to part from them." He winks at a Iwaizumi. "So don't lose hope!"

  
"Do I have to say I'm not jealous again? Or will it be lost on you?" Iwaizumi asks.

  
"Don't waste your words I guess," Inuoka laughs, then checks his watch. "Wanna head out now? Usually Yuuki said he doesn't leave until later, but since it's the first day I figure, _better safe than sorry_!" He says the last bit in english. Iwaizumi pushes himself up off of the couch.

"That's fine, lets go." He says and shoves miscellaneous papers on his counter into his satchel. The duo exit his apartment and as Iwaizumi is locking his door, the apartment across from his is opening. Oikawa stops and stares at Iwaizumi until from down the hall Yahaba calls out to him. He tries to slip away unnoticed even though it's basically impossible.  
"Hello Oikawa-sensei!" Inuoka greets. Sensei? Tooru thinks confusedly to himself.

  
"Good morning," he greets and then, "Morning Iwa-chan." That nickname is painful for both of them to hear. Oikawa peers up and down the hall as if looking for someone. _Ushiwaka-chan must've left early this morning._ Oikawa motions Yahaba down to them and their small group heads off downstairs and to the train station.

 

"Welcome back!" the teachers all chorus at the end of the assembly. The school has grown considerably bigger since the last year, welcoming in several new first years. As the teachers are exiting the gymnasium a choir of "Oikawa-senseni" starts up in hall. Tooru waves at them, giving them his best practiced smile, always a winner. 

 _Jackass_ , _dumbass_ , and _show-off_ is the response his receives from his colleagues.

  
"Hey that's mean!" Oikawa whines, beside him Kunimi muffles a laugh into his sleeve. _Jerk_. He thinks to himself.

  
"Oikawa-sensei, Iwaizumi-sensei, and Sugawara-sensei, can I talk to you for a minute?" Misaki asks, waving three papers at the group. Oikawa says goodbye to his colleagues and steps to the side. Hana slyly slips him a small envelope with _You're Invited_ written in gold pen.

  
"For your wedding?" Oikawa questions.

  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you more formally it's a bit last minute."

  
"I'm hurt Hana-chan."

  
"Oh stop." She sighs and rolls her eyes. As the other two join them she hands them each as sheet. "These are the details for our school trip next month. It will only be for the third years, so you don't really have to worry about new students. If you have any questions, concerns, please address them with me. Daichi-san and Kuroo-sensei will also be accompanying you on this trip."

  
Oikawa's eyes flew down the sheet, "There are only three teacher room reservations."

  
Hana looked distinctly embarrassed, "You see before I knew Kuroo-sensei would also be joining you, I made the bare minimum reservation."

  
"That still wouldn't have been enough rooms." Iwaizumi points out. Hana's eyebrows furrow together, but before she can speak again Suga speaks up.

  
"It's fine, if we pair up the numbers will work out. You two know each other, right? It shouldn't be a problem." He smiles, but there's a darker undertone that Oikawa decides against arguing with.

  
"Not a problem." Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa murmur.

  
"Ah, then that's perfect! Thank you for cooperating!" Hana exclaims, then bows graciously to them. She departs alongside Suga to return to the main office.

  
Oikawa looks over the reservations again, one of the rooms features only a single queen bed. He prays that's not the room they're given. It would've been different had Oikawa not witnessed Ushijima shoving his tongue down Hajime's throat. Perhaps he'd even have tried to have a heart to heart. Now it would only end in awkward exchanges and cracking eggshells.

  
"I look forward to it roomie." Iwaizumi jokes, nudging him. Tooru lets out an unnatural laugh, there was nothing to look forward to for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter three! Next time look forward to one school trip room mixups, Sugamama and Papa Daichi, Kuroo and Oikawa bonding time, and then the next chapter will be Hana and Terushima's wedding! If there's anyone you'd like to see make an appearance let me know and I will definitely squeeze them in!  
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo gets the key cards mixed up, Yahaba and Misaki's low-key plan to help Oikawa survive the trip fails, Iwaizumi and Oikawa share a bed, and Iwaizumi almost confesses his feelings.

**Fragment IV**  
"Tooru are you sure you're all packed?" His mother asked as she smoothed an unruly curl back from his face. Tooru had yet to develop his obsession with personal grooming, a bandaid sticking on his cheek where Iwaizumi, his next door neighbor had punched him. It wasn't covering an actual wound or anything, but it was to convince Tooru that he was fine.

"Yup," he said, bouncing over to the door to peer outside. It was sunny, perfect for the start of a summer trip. His Aunt's van was parked in the street, trunk open and empty, ready to be loaded up. Next door he can saw Iwaizumi, his best friend of the moment, getting his hair ruffled by his parents and pushed toward the Oikawa household. Tooru waved shyly, but instead of waving back Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out.  
Tooru's mother waved brightly at the Iwaizumi family, ushering her remaining child out the door. Her daughter already in the car, engrossed in a book, her hair pinned for pin-curls. She's already a university student, but she says she prefers to spend summers with her family. It's the summer that Mama Oikawa finally agreed to buy Tooru a volleyball for their summer trip. He picks up the new toy and clutches it to his chest. Iwaizumi has a bug net tucked in his bag which has become his most prized possession.

"Are you all packed Iwa-chan?" Tooru's mother asks, pushing her son up and into the car. Tooru settles in the middle, pressing the left side of his body up against his sister. She spares him a brief glance and a smirk before burying her nose back in her novel.

"Yes Mrs. Oikawa," Iwaizumi replies dutifully, he takes his backpack off and Tooru's aunt puts it in the trunk. He climbs in next to Tooru and closes the car door.

"Hi Iwa-chan," Oikawa says sheepishly.

"Hi," Iwaizumi replies, scooting against his friend.

"Do you think we'll see any aliens?" Oikawa asks, bouncing in his seat.

"Aliens don't even exist, stupid." Iwaizumi snorts.

"Yes they do, I've seen one!" Oikawa whines as his aunt starts up the car and pulls out into the street. Excitement lights in both of the boy's eyes.

"When?" Iwaizumi asks, crossing his arms dubiously. It hasn't become a habit yet, but the black haired boy finds himself making the gesture whenever he's around Oikawa.

"Uh, at night. Duh." Tooru says, kicking his feet in the air. His legs don't quite reach the floor of the car yet, something Iwaizumi's legs do and it makes him jealous. Before his friend can argue with him again he makes a declaration, "I'll definitely be taller than you one day Hajime and then I'll prove to you that aliens are real!"

"Those things aren't related at all!" Iwaizumi yells and Oikawa sticks his tongue out. They stop speaking for a while, allowing the quiet hum of the car to lull them into sleep. Oikawa's sister snaps a photo of Tooru's head nestled against his friend's chest. It's sickeningly cute.

They awake again only when they arrive at the inn, a place the Oikawa family has stayed at for many years. It's quaint, but emanates a homey feel. Tooru tumbles out of the car, pulling Iwaizumi with him. The hair is thick and muggy. _Perfect_ , Iwaizumi thinks, _for bug catching_. Oikawa has other plans however, rushing down to the inn from the parking lot. He runs right into the arms of an older woman, nearly enveloped in her embrace. Behind her is her son. Tooru's mother greets them all formally.

"Hey hey, look what I got Sadayuki-sensei!" Oikawa says, darting from the woman's arms to gesticulate furiously at his volleyball which is laying on the ground nearby, having been dropped by Tooru in his frenzy.

"That's a nice one Oikawa," Mizoguchi laughs and ruffles the boy's hair.

"Do you think I can play on your team someday?" Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi listens intently.

Mizoguchi's face turns to one of serious thought, "Only if you can prove yourself." He teases.

"I can! I can! I'll be the greatest player! The king! I'll be the king of the court!" Tooru yells pulling at Mizoguchi's pant legs.

"You're going to become a coach, right Sadayuki-sensei?" Iwaizumi chimes in.

"You've got a good memory kid," Mizoguchi chuckles, "That's the plan, I'd like to take over coaching Seijou someday."

"Then I'll definitely go to Aobajousai! I'll work triple hard!" Oikawa says.

"Wherever you go, I'm sure you'll be great." Mizoguchi says, patting him and then Iwaizumi on the head.

"How very kind of you to say Mizoguchi," Oikawa's mother says, carrying their bags to the entrance.

"I'll take those," Mizoguchi offers and Oikawa's mom hands the bags off.

"Awh, I wanted Sadayuki-sensei to teach me how to do really cool serves. Like GWAH and HYUN!" Tooru shouted, bouncing after him.

"Instead how about we have some milk bread, then you and Hajime can go play?" Mizoguchi's mother suggested.

"Milk bread you say?" Oikawa asked, eyeing her carefully. She nodded. "Deal, come on Iwa-chan." He stuck his hand out to the other boy whom, after some hesitation, accepted it.

The duo spent the rest of the day split between their two interests, the first half they hunted for bugs. Iwaizumi even caught a stag beetle, but he released it in the end because he feared Oikawa might accidentally kill it. The later half was mostly Oikawa hitting himself repeatedly on the head with his volleyball after a failed serve. Iwaizumi stood dutifully by, ready to return the few serves Oikawa actually got right.

"You'll see someday Iwa-chan," Oikawa sighed as they rolled their futons out on the tatami flooring.

"See what?" Iwaizumi asked, more out of obligation than actual curiosity.

"I'm going to be the best server Miyagi, no, Japan has ever seen!" He said flopping onto his back.

"I see," Iwaizumi said, settling onto his own bed spread.

"And Iwa-chan will be my secret weapon!" Oikawa said, dragging his bed closer to Iwaizumi's. "Everyone will see the immense level of trust we'll develop! It'll be the coolest! And when you spike my tosses our whole team will think you're awesome!" He grinned up at Hajime who was sitting cross legged beside him.

"Trust with you? Who'd think that?" Iwaizumi teased him.

"Hey, don't be a meanie!" Tooru whined, "I'm giving you a compliment!"

"Not a very good one." Iwaizumi mused.

"But you'll do it, right?" Oikawa asked, poking his friend in the leg. "Come play volleyball with me?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyway," Iwaizumi sighed, patting Tooru gently on the head.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Tooru laughed and Iwaizumi offered him a smile in return. Iwaizumi prepared to slip underneath his covers, but Oikawa's hand shot out to stop him. "What is it?"

"Don't you want to look at the stars?" Oikawa asked and bolted toward the sliding panel that separated them from the outside. He slid it open slowly and plopped down on the edge of the small patio that lay beyond the threshold. "Come on!" He laughed. Iwaizumi pushed himself to standing and walked to join his friend. Outside the view of the stars was untainted by the artificial light of the city. At first Iwaizumi could only see a few, but as his eyes adjusted he drew a sharp breath in. Above him the sky sparkled, a hundred thousand twinkling lights reflected in his eyes.

"Look Iwa-chan! A UFO!" Tooru yelled out, pointing excitedly at the sky.

"It's a shooting star, stupid." Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa grabbed for Hajime's hand and clutched it to him, "Then quick! Let's make a wish!" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. _I wish that I can play volleyball with Iwa-chan!_

Iwaizumi half smiled and then shut his eyes to make a wish. _I wish that stupid Tooru's dreams come true_.

"What'd you wish for?" Oikawa asked, squeezing Hajime's hand.

"It's bad luck to tell," Iwaiazumi said bluntly.

"No fair!" He whined, but didn't ask again for fear Iwaizumi's wish wouldn't come true.

 

 **Present Day**  
"It's too damn early in the morning." Kuroo groaned beside Tooru, sliding his palm dramatically down his face. It was too damn early in the morning, the sun not even peeking up over the horizon as the supervising teachers ushered their students onto the bus. Oikawa adjusted his windbreaker, zipping it further up till it sat at his chin to hide from the morning breeze. Kuroo eyed him quietly.

"That's a nice sweater." Kuroo said pausing briefly before asking, "How do you get your hair to look like that?"

"Like what?" Oikawa asked, touching his hair absentmindedly. Kuroo examined his hair from a closer distance.

"It's perfect, so neat, but yet sleek." Kuroo said and he lit up. "You've gotta teach me!"

"Teach you..? Your hair looks great, what's your problem with it?" Oikawa was puzzled and found himself surprisingly self conscious.

"I've got permanent bed head, you must teach me your ways." Kuroo said, clasping Oikawa's hands in his own.

"I just condition it," Oikawa explained, "But it's gotta be a quality conditioner."

"I see, I see." Kuroo said, fascination spread across his face. "But you've captured the casual messiness look without fault, that's what I want."

"I just," Oikawa mimed running his hands through his hair and half twirling the ends. "Naturally my hair is wavy, whereas yours appears straight, I find it easiest to shower and blow dry in the morning." Kuroo listened with great interest while Oikawa rattled off his usual morning routine, if he had a notepad Oikawa was certain he'd have been taking notes. It didn't bother Oikawa though, he liked talking to Kuroo the original suspicion Oikawa had towards him dissipating in an instant. Eventually the conversation faded to comfortable silence. Oikawa idly checked his watch, _Where's Iwa-chan?_

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Iwaizumi said, jogging toward them, his jacket folded over one arm and his hands still fumbling with his tie.

"Are your bags on the bus?" Oikawa asked.

"Yeah I dropped them off last night." Iwaizumi said, running a hand rapidly through his hair in an attempt to neaten its appearance. Oikawa watched him curiously. In the month since the announcement of the school trip he hadn't seen Ushijima at Iwaizumi's place. Yahaba had suggested he simply bring it up during the trip, after all they had been talking with more frequency. _Leave it to Yahaba to come up with a plan_. Oikawa thought to himself.

"Can you do role call?" Oikawa asked Kuroo.

"No prob." Kuroo said, taking the roster from Oikawa and climbing onto the bus. Distantly Oikawa could hear him calling off the names.

"Shall we?" Oikawa asked and motioned Iwaizumi toward the bus.

"After you, your highness," Iwaizumi chuckled, bowing towards the taller man. Oikawa wrinkled his forehead.

"Are you calling me a king?" Oikawa asked, walking towards the bus.

"You are the Grand King, right?" Iwaizumi chuckled as they found their respective seat on the bus. Oikawa paused to allow Iwaizumi the window seat, but the other man ushered him into the chair instead.

"I know you'll appreciate it more." Iwaizumi laughed. _It's so easy for him, it's like I'm not even his ex boyfriend_. Oikawa whined to himself, watching Iwaizumi as he settled beside him.

 _That seemed natural, right?_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. At least he hoped it had. There was no escaping the endless charms of Oikawa Tooru.

The two made idle chatter for most of the ride, discussing classes and tourist destinations until Iwaizumi brought a topic Oikawa had only too long been thinking on.

"Are you attending Misaki's wedding?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Hana-chan?" Oikawa pretended to think deeply on the name for a moment, but broke out into a grin a moment later. "Of course! I'm looking forward to it."

Iwaizumi nodded, "Do you have a car?" He asked next, glancing awkwardly at Oikawa.

"Yeah, but I don't use it that often." Oikawa said, missing whatever Iwaizumi was asking.

"Could you take me with you to the venue? I don't want to take the train in a rental tuxedo." Iwaizumi admitted.

Oikawa probably would've been more taken aback by the question had Iwaizumi not implied he didn't own a tux, "A rental? Everyone else owns one."

"It's been a while since I last had to wear one." He confessed, glancing away from Tooru for a moment, the tips of his ears lighting red.

"That's embarrassing Iwa-chan." Tooru sighed, adjusting himself in his seat so he could face his friend better.

"Nu-uh, I'm just not that busy of a person, I have business suits, but not a tuxedo." Iwaizumi argued, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"You don't have family events or... You know?" Oikawa said, attempting to bring up dating in a nonchalant way. _This is definitely not what Yahaba had in mind_. Iwaizumi blinked at him in a confused manner. Tooru had to clear his throat a few times for good measure before speaking again, "You aren't seeing anyone?"

Instantly Iwaizumi's face was set aflame and he turned his face away from Oikawa's, "Well, not at the moment." he said, rubbing his neck. If he had been watching Oikawa he would've seen relief spread across his face, settling as a relaxed smile on his lips.

"I see," Oikawa murmured, twiddling his fingers together in an attempt to busy himself.

"What about you? Surely you're seeing someone now," Iwaizumi said, nudging Oikawa with his elbow.

Tooru chuckled, but shook his head "I haven't been with anyone seriously in five years." He explained.

"Really? What about Takahiro?" Iwaizumi asked and if Oikawa had been drinking something it would've spewed from his mouth in that moment. Unfortunately, there was no liquid in his mouth and therefore he coughed loudly until Kuroo reached from the seat behind him and patted him roughly on the back.

"You okay?" Kuroo asked, his eyebrows lifting high in curiosity.

"Fine, I'm fine, thanks." Oikawa spluttered, rubbing his chest to confirm he hadn't just hacked up one of his lungs.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Iwaizumi mused.

"No, no, it's not a yes, it's a no." Tooru rattled, trying his best to clarify exactly what happened without revealing all the dirty details. "I mean technically it's a yes, but we never dated." He realized it wasn't going to work out like that. "Look, one time I hit a really weird low and got shitfaced in his company and we had sex."

"Oh,"

" _One time_ ," Tooru emphasized in hopes his reputation with Hajime wasn't tarnished, at least any more than it already was.

"I thought it was pretty serious, he was your closest friend for a while there." Iwaizumi pointed out.

"You know, I don't date all of my best friends." He finally said, looking out the window.

"Are you trying to tell me I was special?" Iwaizumi said softly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Oikawa sniffed.

"It wouldn't be a compliment coming from someone like you."

"That's mean! I'm different!" Tooru said, turning back towards Iwaizumi only to find him smirking at him. _He was teasing me_. Oikawa thought and smiled despite himself. Their banter continued for the duration of their bus ride until they and once they reached their destination it was a welcome sight to Kuroo whom had gotten motion sick on the bus.

"Here are your room keys," Daichi said after greeting them at the entrance of the hotel. They were staying on the outskirts of Tokyo and would journey into the actual city the next day. It had been Sugawara's idea to visit Tokyo, recalling the excitement he had felt as a high schooler the first time Karasuno attended training camp. He had even tagged along on this trip as the nurse on duty, although Iwaizumi had overheard students gossiping about how Sugawara-sensei must not want to leave his lover's side. Kuroo had shushed the students before he could hear more on the subject.

"You should settle yours things in your room before we have dinner, take a bath if you'd like." Daichi smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Oikawa said, accepting the two room keys and examining them carefully. However, before he determined which one was his, Kuroo snatched one away.

"Wait, I don't know if—"

"No," Kuroo said, not bothering to glance at his keycard again. "This one is mine." And with that he picked up his bags and trudged off. In the back of his mind Oikawa felt like something was off, but he shrugged it off and hefted his bag off of the pavement.

"Shall we Iwa-chan?" Oikawa ushered him forward and the duo set off towards their room. Behind them a group of girls giggled quietly.

"Don't you think Iwaizumi-sensei and Oikawa-sensei look good together?" The tallest of the three whispered, her friend shoved her gently.

"No way!"

"I heard they used to be a couple." The third member of the group sighed. "Can you imagine it?"

"Totally, my dad said Oikawa-sensei used to play volleyball at Seijou."

"Iwaizumi-senseni did too, right?"

"I heard he wasn't as good."

"He was the ace, so he had to be good."

"I heard he studied in America."

"I heard—"

"Excuse me, are you girls lost?" Suga said kindly, crossing his arms in a manner which made him look vaguely intimidating.

"Ah! Suga-san!"

"No sensei, we were just on our way to our room!"

Suga smiled warmly at them, "Well then, hurry along. I don't want you to miss dinner over rumors." He dropped the trio a knowing wink and chuckled as the girls flushed and hurriedly bowed before running off.

"Even Sugawara-sensei has a stern side I guess." Daichi's voice sounded behind him.

"I wasn't being stern." Suga said, embarassed.

"Well, you sounded like my mom."

"Like your mom?" Suga echoed, "That is decidedly the least romantic thing you've ever said."

"Is it?" Daichi chuckled.

"Other than that one time you tried to use a math pick-up line to ask me out on a date during college." Suga mused, smirking up at Daichi.

"Personally I thought that to be one of my shining moments. Besides it was only math because that was the only class we had together. Cut me some slack." Daichi laughed as they headed towards their room. He had attempted to switch up the room keys so that he and Koushi would share the queen bed and Kuroo would end up with the one of double bedrooms. However, as he slid the keycard and opened the door Daichi was unpleasantly surprised by two separated beds. His face dropped and inadvertently he let his sigh extend into a groan.

Suga peered curiously at him, but decided whatever it was it wasn't important. "What a cute little room."

"Yeah."

"I'll take this bed, if you don't mind. It's closer to the door so I can react quickly to midnight emergencies." Suga explained, setting his bags down and beaming at Daichi.

"Yeah."

"I'll go bathe first, you don't mind right?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Daichi sighed, throwing himself in defeat onto his bed. He could feel himself sinking into the too soft comforter.

"Cheer up big boy," Suga laughed, it was a bright sound. "You'll have plenty of other chances to sleep in the same bed as me."

 

 **One Floor Up**  
"There must've been a mixup." Is the first thing out of Iwaizumi's mouth when he sees their sleeping arrangement. A single queen bed decorated with posh pillows. He fights the urge to scream and tear his hair out from its roots. Oikawa is emotionless, completely impervious to his colleague's panic.

"What a nice setup, very spacious." Tooru comments, tosses his bags to the side of the entrance. Iwaizumi straightens them out, setting the. beside an expensive looking bureau.

"I can't accept this arrangement!" Iwaizumi complains, trying to garner some reaction from Oikawa.

"Look Iwa-chan, we can order room service for a flat rate. Do you think the dinner budget will accommodate that?" Oikawa ponders, flipping through the booklet detailing meal options. He displays the menu like a trophy to Hajime.  
 _I'm being tested_. Iwaizumi thinks to himself. _This is all just a test, I must be strong_.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Oikawa, call Kuroo I think he switched our keycards." Iwaizumi pleads.

Oikawa looks at his friend and then at one of his bags. Before Iwaizumi can guess what he's about to do he reaches for the zipper and proceeds to knock it over. Various toiletries topple out and scatter across the carpet.  
"Seems like a waste now, doesn't it?" Oikawa muses, stooping to pick up his hair brush.

"You're the worst person I've ever met." Iwaizumi grumbles, sitting in the desk chair. His rests his head against his hands.

"Don't be mean." Oikawa said, smiling kindly. He moved to the opposite side of the room and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi could feel heat building on the back of his neck, so he turned his face into his palms, burying it there.

"I was going to take a bath," Oikawa sighed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you." His features twisted into a mask of innocence.

"Like I'd ever think something like that." Was all Iwaizumi could manage to say, unable to deny that the image of shirtless Oikawa making advances towards him had burned itself onto the backs of his eyelids. He peeked through his fingers at Tooru who was now pulling his yukata on. Unlike Iwaizumi, who had continued physical training and recreational sports, Oikawa's body was toned, but not muscular. The way his shoulder muscles crinkled when his pushed one sleeve into the garment were all vaguely familiar to Iwaizumi. Of course none of Oikawa's teenage body was a mystery to him, but this Oikawa's body was different. More mature, stronger, weaker, his weight always held instinctively more heavily on his left side, his right knee an permanent fault on his body. This Oikawa was tangible, real, closer than the superficial Tooru of his childhood and Iwaizumi wanted to touch him.

"Do you want to take a bath too Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asks, pulling the remains sleeve on and hiding his body from view.

"Yeah, let me change." He says before he thinks. The words falling out of his mouth leaving him with a feeling of dread immediately afterward. Iwaizumi caught the spare yukata tossed to him and changed into with record speed.  
"Shall we?" Oikawa hummed, as they entered the hallway they were greeted with absolute silence. He had gotten the time correct, right? Frantically Oikawa checked his phone, palming it out of a large pocket, on the screen a message notification lit up. _Fuck Yahaba and fuck Kindaichi and probably fuck Kuroo who was most likely coerced into switching the room keys by Mattsun and fuck Iwaizumi for being ignorant_.

The message on the screen was from Hanamaki: **Yahaba told me to tell you two lovebirds not to get too frisky, you are on a school trip after all.**

Oikawa typed a rapid response back: **Yahaba said he'd make sure Daichi and Sugawara went at the same time.**

 **Oops**. Was all he got in response.

"Hey, at least the bath looks like it will be deserted." Iwaizumi tried to say brightly, but his attempt falls flat. Oikawa gives him a look like he'd just been offered a dead puppy. Iwaizumi dodged the look beginning to make his way down the hall and Oikawa dragged his feet as he followed.

 

  
 **Kuroo's Room**  
Kuroo was faced with an obviously incorrect room. A set of two twin beds separated by matching bedside tables was lit warmly by a overhanging light fixture. On each table a small folded note with a neatly stenciled name on it lay. One was for Iwaizumi, the other for Oikawa. Kuroo flipped one open curiously and was instantly intrigued. It was Misaki's neat scrawl accompanied by someone by the name of Yahaba's handwriting. The one for Oikawa detailed an elaborate plan to swap rooms with Daichi and Suga whom were to be in the principal's suite. Iwaizumi's was boring and only featured Yahaba's writing, it read: _Go get him big guy._

"This is weird." Kuroo sighed, palming both notes into his jacket pocket and easing himself into one of the chairs. He leaned his head against the back of it and wondered what Kenma was doing. "I'll snapchat him." Kuroo snapped a quick pic of the upper half of his face, the main feature being his eyebrows arching upward, attached the message " _miss you_ " and sent it off. He received a reply almost instantaneously and took screenshot of the half smirk on Kenma's face. From down the hall he could hear cheers and hoots from students and figured it might be best if he went to keep his group in check lest he suffer the wrath of Sawamura.

 

 **Male Bathhouse**  
Suga had just eased himself into the bath and was humming to himself when Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered arguing with each other quietly. He caught Oikawa's eye and immediately the brunette apologized for disrupting the silence.

"Are you enjoying yourselves so far?" Suga asked. Oikawa let his mouth dip briefly under the warm water.

"There might've been a mix up in the room keys," He admitted, reaching for a smaller towel and wrapping it around his hair. It would be too much trouble if it was exposed to the humidity.

Suga's eyes narrowed, "Are you in the Queen room?"

"Yeah," Oikawa sighed.

"You know if you want to swit—"

"It won't be a problem Suga-san. We don't want to cause any commotion over such a small thing." Iwaizumi said, interrupting him.

 _You've sure changed your tune_. Oikawa thought bitterly.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all, if you wanted to change rooms." Suga tried again, tugging on a damp strand of his own hair. "I'm just concerned about your comfortability."

Oikawa mouthed something along the lines of: _You're just salty you can't sleep with Daichi_. To which Suga kicked his leg under water with surprising force.

 _It's the other way around_. Suga mouthed back and felt a great amount of satisfaction at the face Tooru made.

"It's just one night, we can do it." Iwaizumi reaffirmed and Suga wished he could take a snapshot of Oikawa's face.

"We can do it." Oikawa echoed.

"If you insist." Suga shrugged, rubbing his arms. He recalled Yachi relaying some message from Yahaba about going to the bath at the same time as Oikawa, but he had forgotten the time. Luckily it seemed he wouldn't suffer a lecture on the matter. He glanced over and Oikawa had his head resting on the stone ground, his eyes half closed. His hand rubbing his right knee gently, as it always felt better in the bath. Sugawara wondered what it had been like those first months after his injury, recalling how much fear he had felt when Daichi had his collision in their third year and he hadn't even been the one injured. Deciding not to continue idle chatter, Sugawara bid the duo a good night and went off to help supervise dinner. "I hope they hurry up and fall in love." He sighed to himself, drying and changing in solitude. It was hard to remember a time when he and Daichi had been at such odds, but then again Daichi could be pretty dense sometimes. Hajime and Tooru were like two peas in a pod when it came to their feelings, that is if that pea pod were separated by a dense impenetrable wall of denial. Suga chuckled at the image.

"Does it hurt right now?" Hajime asked, nearly inaudible. Oikawa thought he must've imagined his voice. Curiously he cracked an eye open and found Iwaizumi watching him intently from across the bath.

"My head?" He asked, wondering if Iwaizumi thought the towel was a bandage. Then again his hair wrapping exactly wasn't something new.

"Your knee."

"Oh," Oikawa said, "No, it feels alright."

"That's good," Iwaizumi mumbled, gaining a sudden fascination with his fingers beneath the surface. In that moment Hajime reminded Oikawa of how he had been in high school. Particularly once they started dating. Everything was brief, sentiments especially. At least at first. _We're just back at square one, that's all_.

"It still acts up, but only when I spend a lot of time on it." Oikawa offered, trying to coax Iwaizumi into a casual conversation.

"But it's as healed as it's going to be?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind it. My life is relaxed, I have friends to help me when I need it, and the kids on the volleyball team are all stars. You should see Mizoguchi's nephew's serve, it's really impressive."

"Do you miss playing?"

"It's not like I don't play anymore Iwa-chan—" Tooru said, flustered.

"But you don't serve," Hajime said curtly.

"That—" Something in Oikawa cracked a tiny bit.

"Matsukawa told me."

"It's true," Oikawa said, "if that's what you're getting at. That I haven't served since my injury and I don't intend to serve again."

"Why?"

Oikawa smiled, but it was filled with defeat, "I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry, you know." Iwaizumi said, misinterpreting. "That you're still hurt. You should be teaching your team your killer serve, how to become the next genius setter, how to fight with spirit and vigor like our kouhai, how to take defeat and conquer it."

"I can still do most of that." Oikawa argued weakly.

"But you're afraid of hurting yourself again?" Iwaizumi pushed.

Oikawa smiled for real this time, "You're funny."

"What?"

"I said you're funny, Hajime."

"What the hell does that mean dumbass?"

"I'm not afraid to injure myself again, I'm afraid that I can't do it anymore. That everything about volleyball I've kept with me will be destroyed when I make that premiere serve." Oikawa explained, making serve movements to make his point. His muscles clicked in familiar ways, in the right ways, but Oikawa always did his best to ignore the way it felt when his arms lined up in a position similar to that of when he served. He wouldn't get his own hopes up.

"You're stupid," Iwaizumi said bluntly. "Are you sure you're really Oikawa Tooru?"

"Don't be mean Iwa-chan, I was being serious!"

Iwaizumi shifted closer to him, closing the distance so that he was sitting next to him. Firmly he placed his hand on Oikawa's shoulder.

"When it happens, you'll be fine." Iwaizumi said and with that, exited the bath.

"Wha—" Instantly Oikawa felt his face grow hot. "When..?" _What the hell does that mean_.

"This is delicious," Iwaizumi said happily. He was seated by himself at one of the student tables, Kuroo was at another and Daichi was no where to be seen. The third year class was fairly large this year, but it was easy enough to keep them under control. Suga was plating food when one student got sick and Kuroo was forced into servitude. In a cloud of his own self denial, Oikawa watched Iwaizumi's bright conversation with his group of students from his own table.

"Oikawa-sensei? Can our group visit Tokyo Tower?" One of his female students asked.

"We will, don't worry."

"Iwaizumi-sensei's group is going," a girl beside her commented.

"Oikawa-sensei can I switch groups? My friends are all in Iwaizumi-sensei's."

"Am I not cool enough?' Oikawa joked, stabbing a piece of shrimp in his stir fry. He chewed on it a little too quickly.

"You're plenty cool, but I'd really love to be with my friends." She said, "Please?"

"Sorry, maybe you can be in my awesome group next time." Iwaizumi said, sliding into their conversation. _I feel like smacking that smug grin off his face_. Oikawa thought bitterly to himself.

"But it's my third year," she whined.

"Onodera, why don't you just switch rooms instead?" Oikawa offered.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's fine." Oikawa sighed, eating a noodle dejectedly.

"Ya big softy," Hajime chuckled.

"Please be quiet Iwaizumi-sensei." Oikawa said bitterly, sticking his tongue out. His students all laugh quietly to themselves and he couldn't bring himself to shush them. Everything was falling back into place.

"Your feet are cold Iwa-chan." Oikawa says for the fourth time in the span of thirty minutes. His back to the other man's. Iwaizumi had offered to take the couch, but discovered that he did not in fact fit on it. In the end it was too late to call for a futon to be made up and so they agreed to sleep as far to the sides of the bed as possible.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a jackass we could've been sleeping in our own separate beds." Iwaizumi grumbled into his pillow.

"It's not my fault Kuroo wouldn't give me the key."

"It kind of is."

"He said he didn't want such an unorganized room." Oikawa whined.

"It isn't my fault you knocked your shit everywhere."

"Can you just move your feet?"

"Can you just shut up?" Iwaizumi groaned, covering his head with the blanket.

"Aren't sleepovers supposed to be where we spill all our deep dark romantic secrets that we've been keeping from each other?" Oikawa asked rolling over and poking Hajime's back.

"This isn't exactly a sleepover Tooru." Iwaizumi drawled, yawning into the sheets.

"So you won't tell me about Ushiwaka then?" Oikawa said, mindlessly really. It was just something that fell out, like when you accidentally tell someone you hate their sweater because that's what you were thinking at the time instead of complimenting them. Or when you tell Kindaichi's mom you dislike her cooking because that's the only thing that's been on your mind since the moment you started eating. It's also one of those things you wish you could take back the instant it's said. Oikawa felt that way, pulling his fingers back from Iwaizumi's body and good thing too. Iwaizumi rolled over, near,t crushing Oikawa's hands in the process and putting himself way too close for comfort.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Iwa-chan, please pretend you never heard me say that," Oikawa stammered, eyes wide. How do I get myself out of this.

"What about Ushijima?" Iwaizumi pressed.

"It was general question," Oikawa lies, "Like, how's Kunimi doing, what's up with Tobio these days? How's your mom?"

"Yeah, no."

"Speaking of which, how is your mom Iwa-chan?"

"Don't change the subject Oikawa!" Iwaizumi whispered harshly.

"Are you seeing Ushijima?" Oikawa asked, looking sheepishly away. This was definitely all Yahaba's fault.

"What?" Iwaizumi seemed confused. Oikawa wondered if he had actually spoken japanese.

"Wakatoshi and you, are a thing, right?" Oikawa asks finally. Iwaizumi was silent for several moments before he spoke again.

" _Were_ a thing." He clarifies.

"But what about when he kissed you and slept overnight at your flat and—"

"Have you been stalking me?" Iwaizumi asked, but his voice was light.

"We live across from each other! It's not like I'm not going to see things!" Oikawa complains.

"We dated for about a year and then broke up," Iwaizumi sighs.

"Why?"

"I broke up with him, because of your sister."

"You loved my sister?" Oikawa asks, clearly confused.

"No, I— she— we—sometimes she sent me photos of you when you hit a milestone in your recovery." Iwaizumi explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "The point is we thought it was love, it wasn't, end of story."

"Isn't that how it always goes?" Oikawa muses.

"It wasn't really the way it went with us." Iwaizumi says softly, again in a nearly inaudible tone. Oikawa studied Hajime's face for several moments, reveling in the pink blush dusting his face.

"Iwa-chan, how romantic." He grinned.

"Shut up," He grumbled in response, "It's not like you mean nothing to me you know."

"Hajime, I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to have this conversation." Oikawa sighs, ducking his head away. Suddenly the bed feels very small.

"Just hear me out," Iwaizumi says. "Where we are right now, isn't where we were. We took ten steps forward eleven years ago, but now we're twenty steps back. Maybe those eleven years of separation could've been prevented, but we're reunited and I'm not going to pretend that you've meant nothing to me since I left you in that hospital." Iwaizumi continues, "I still think about us and about you, but I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything like that, but I'm telling you that— hey are you sleeping?" Iwaizumi asked, suddenly aware that Oikawa's eyes had closed. It wasn't out of the question, Oikawa had a tendency to fall asleep at important moments that didn't involve volleyball. "Whatever dumbass, I'll tell you some other time."

Iwaizumi rolled back over, hoping the red blush creeping up his neck would dissipate soon. _I almost confessed to him_. And with that he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"Not fair." Oikawa said quietly, cracking his eyes open to peer at Iwaizumi's back. His right shoulder crooked at an awkward angle on his side wrapped around his second pillow, the finely defined lines of muscle on his arm teased Oikawa from beneath the baggy t-shirt Iwaizumi wore. Sleepily Tooru wondered what it would be like to be curled in his arms in place of the pillow, but it wasn't his place to think anything like that. It wouldn't be fair for Oikawa to prey on Iwaizumi's lingering guilt over him. For now Oikawa was happy to curl against Iwaizumi's back, inhaling the scent of his cologne. _Little victories_. He thought to himself and had the most restful night of sleep he'd had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I lost some motivation and had several papers due in a row. I hope everyone enjoys it now that it's here! Next chapter Oikawa and Iwaizumi are going to Misaki's wedding, so please look forward to that. Thank you all so much for reading and for kudos, I really appreciate it! And again I'd like to emphasize that if there are characters you'd like to see make an appearance, I'm game.
> 
> P.s. Bokuto and Akaashi will have a cameo next chapter and a bit of a larger role later on!


End file.
